Odalisque
by Valouw
Summary: "Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il jouerait ainsi double jeu ? Il a été malhonnête. Il m'a menti, ... il nous a menti." LLP/SM/RW - POV Lily.
1. Prologue

**Note :** Tout à J.K. Rowling sauf les OC et l'intrigue. Cette fiction comportera trois, voir quatre chapitres, en plus du prologue que voici, mais pas très longs contrairement à mon habitude, sauf si je change d'avis évidemment. J'espère que vous allez aimer, je m'essaie pour la première fois à une sorte de triangle amoureux, avec pour narrateur Lily Luna Potter. Et c'est pas de la tarte. x) D'ailleurs, vous sentirez que c'est un peu confus tout ça à partir de la fin. Bonne lecture à tous ! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Odalisque<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Prologue<span>

* * *

><p>Comment aurais-je pu deviner qu'il jouerait ainsi double jeu ?<p>

Il a été malhonnête. Il m'a menti, ... il _nous_ a menti.

Au début, il ne jouait qu'avec Rose, et encore... tout le monde croyait que c'était sérieux. Il avait arrêté de courir après les autres filles, repoussait toutes leurs avances, restait fidèle à Rose, ma chère cousine, et la regardait continuellement avec des yeux énamourés.

Rien que d'y repenser, ça me donne envie de vomir.

Quand ils avaient fêté leurs six mois, Rose avait décidé d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses parents. C'est peu dire qu'Oncle Ron est entré dans une colère noire. Je dirais même rouge vu la couleur que son visage a pris quand Rose a balancé ça pendant un repas de famille, sans aucun tact -face à Ron Weasley, ce n'était pas très malin pour une fille aussi intelligente que Rosie- et provoquant l'étouffement d'Oncle Georges et une quinte de toux qui avait failli ne jamais s'arrêter de la part de Papi Arthur.

Et c'est à partir de ce moment-là que les vacances d'été ont commencé et que Scorpius se joignait à nous quasiment tous les jours.

J'avais quinze ans et forcément, voir un autre homme que mes cousins, pendant les vacances, me troublait. Il était torse nu la plupart du temps, ses magnifiques cheveux blonds en bataille, ses yeux d'un gris liquide pétillant comme de l'argent au soleil, et il avait beau être le petit ami de ma cousine, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le dévorer du regard, ce qui m'avait valu quelques remarques délicieusement acides de la part de Dominique et de Molly. Lucy, elle, s'en fichait complètement, et Roxanne se contentait de nous observer sans rien dire, griffonnant en permanence sur son petit cahier noir.

Et puis comment aurais-je pu imaginer que j'avais une quelconque chance avec Scorpius Malefoy face à ma cousine, que je trouvais vraiment très belle avec ses longs cheveux roux très bouclés et ses grands yeux bruns ? Ensuite, il fallait préciser qu'elle avait dix-sept ans et moi seulement quinze. Je n'étais qu'une gamine, pensais-je.

Faux.

Un soir, Scorpius était resté dormir chez Mamie Molly. Seules Rose, Lucy, Albus, Fred, James et moi dormions chez elle ce soir-là. Et dans la nuit, j'avais été prise d'une irrépressible envie de boire de l'eau. J'étais sortie des draps du lit que je partageais avec Rose et Lucy, et j'étais descendue jusqu'à la cuisine pour prendre un verre.

Et là, pendant que l'eau rafraîchissait ma gorge assoiffée, j'avais senti des mains larges et tendres se poser sur mes hanches. Je m'étais immédiatement crispée et retournée.

Scorpius Malefoy évidemment. Jamais aucun de mes autres cousins/frères ne se serait amusé à me mettre de cette façon les mains sur les hanches. Ça aurait frôlé l'inceste.

Ses yeux pétillaient et son sourire.. Merlin, son sourire. J'ai cru que j'allais fondre sur place.

Au début, la désagréable pensée que de dos, il avait pu me confondre avec Rosie avait fait son chemin dans mon esprit. Mais il fallait être réaliste : les cheveux de Rose étaient aussi bouclés que les miens étaient raides, et elle était plus petite que moi malgré ses deux ans de plus. Scorpius ne s'était donc pas trompé. Et j'avais beau me dire qu'il était pris par une personne de ma famille, je n'avais pas pu l'empêcher de m'embrasser dans cette cuisine sombre, mon dos acculé au meuble de cuisine, mon verre d'eau dans une main et mon autre main enserrant sa nuque.

J'avais l'impression de rêver.

Le lendemain, il m'avait lancé un clin d'oeil discret de quoi me faire rougir comme la plupart des Weasley, c'est à dire devenir rouge comme une tomate, ce qui n'allait pas vraiment avec la couleur de mes cheveux.

Rose n'avait rien vu, et la seule chose qui l'importait était que chacun des membres de sa famille commence à mieux apprécier Scorpius pour ce qu'il était vraiment et ne pas le juger seulement sur son patronyme haï. Mais nous aurions dû. Nous aurions dû nous méfier de Scorpius et de ses sourires charmeurs... J'aurais dû me méfier.

Et les jours qui avaient suivi, le même manège se répétait tous les soirs. Scorpius était resté dix jours chez Mamie Molly. On ne se parlait presque pas en-dehors de ces moments uniques et intimes sauf pour s'échanger des petites piques, taquins. Mais nos regards en disaient beaucoup plus. J'aimais Scorpius. Oui, je l'aimais. Est-ce que je l'aime encore ? Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus... Je ne devrais pas.

Ce petit jeu avait duré tout le long de son séjour dans la maison familiale et j'ai entamé ma sixième année à Poudlard, sans Scorpius dans les parages... Sans Rose non plus. Ils avaient tous les deux eu leurs Aspics haut la main et avaient décidé de prendre un petit studio ensemble près du campus universitaire sorcier à Glasgow. Pas si loin de Poudlard vu que nous somme situés en Ecosse.

Il n'empêche qu'il me manquait et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand il m'envoya un hibou m'indiquant qu'il aimerait beaucoup me voir à ma prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. La culpabilité m'étreignait, je trahissais Rosie, ma chère Rosie, celle qui était comme une grande soeur pour moi, en entretenant des sentiments illusoires pour Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy.

Je la trahissais, je me trahissais moi-même. Et de jour en jour, je devenais plus terne. Au revoir Lily le rayon de soleil, bonjour à Lily le brouillard. Troublée, oui je l'étais perpétuellement. Scorpius était devenu une obsession pour moi, et Hugo, mon plus vieux et plus fidèle ami, ne comprenait pas mon soudain changement d'humeur. Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir fixé un rendez-vous avec Scorpius à Pré-au-Lard que je me sentis mieux, que mon sourire revint sur mon visage, que ma bonne humeur maladive reprit ses droits.

J'allais revoir Scorpius, et ça me suffisait. Et oui, j'avais beau me sentir coupable, je me berçais d'illusions. Naïvement, je pensais que peut-être il n'était pas heureux avec Rosie et que les baisers que nous avions échangés lui avaient fait ouvrir les yeux. J'étais celle qu'il lui fallait, j'avais pensé. A quinze ans, on ne sait pas ce qu'on dit. Encore moins à seize.

Mais il avait fait le déplacement spécialement pour mes seize ans. Avec Rose, certes, mais celle-ci m'avait soufflé, amicale, que c'était Scorpius qui avait eu l'idée de l'anniversaire surprise pile le jour d'une sortie à Pré-au-Lard. J'avais cru que mon coeur allait exploser de bonheur à cette pensée.

Il avait fait ça pour _moi_.

Et c'est après ça que j'ai vraiment commencé à parler avec Scorpius. Non parler pour ne rien dire, ça nous le faisions tout le temps, mais plutôt parler pour savoir _pourquoi_, _pourquoi_ il _la_ trompait avec _moi_, _pourquoi _il ne _la_ quittait pas et _pourquoi_ il continuait cette mascarade. J'avais l'impression de faire partie d'un stupide triangle amoureux où l'homme ne sait pas laquelle choisir, laquelle sera la meilleure pour lui. Et je voulais que ça cesse, oh oui je voulais arrêter.

Je voulais qu'il choisisse. _Elle_ ou _moi_, mais qu'il ne vienne plus en cachette me voir, voilà tout ce qui m'importait. Je voulais pouvoir crier au monde entier qu'on était ensemble, lui et moi, annoncer à mon père que j'étais dingue de l'héritier de Drago Malefoy, son ennemi juré durant Poudlard ; je voulais pouvoir officialiser le fait que nous soyons ensemble. Ou pas. Oui, ou taire mon amour et passe à autre chose. Je n'étais pas une romantique donc mon cas pouvait très bien s'arranger si il nous laissait tranquille. _Moi_ et Rose de préférence. Car je savais que si j'étais amenée à le revoir aux repas de familles, ou rien que d'imaginer assister à _leur _mariage, j'en avais la nausée. C'était plus que je ne pouvais le supporter et j'étais prête à tout pour que cela n'arrive jamais.

Scorpius me hantait littéralement et je savais que rompre totalement les ponts avec lui était la seule solution. Or, je ne pouvais le faire tant qu'il était avec Rose. Et l'équilibre déjà fragilisé de ma famille ne résisterait pas à un coup d'éclat de cette envergure. Oncle Ron avait déjà difficilement accepté que sa fille sorte avec un rejeton Malefoy mais si jamais les membres de la famille venaient à apprendre qu'il trompait celle-ci avec sa propre cousine, ce deviendrait un drame familial. Et sans aucun doute, une vendetta serait organisée contre la famille Malefoy, qui serait fière d'elle en la personne de Scorpius.

Oui, et c'est ce qui c'était passé.

Il _nous _avait manipulé. Diablement bien.

Scorpius Malefoy n'avait fait ça que dans le but de détruire nos liens familiaux, nous rendant responsable de la déchéance de son père et des liens fragiles, trop fragiles, entre ses grands-parents et ses parents. Pour lui, les Potter et les Weasley devaient payer. Quoi de mieux que de séduire une à une leurs filles ? La fille du grand Potter et celle de ses meilleurs amis. Qui aurait mieux fait l'affaire que Rose et moi ?

Il m'avait avoué cette affreuse vérité un soir, dans un de _nos_ moments. Il m'avait embrassé tendrement, … mon coeur s'était gonflé d'amour ; il ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça, non jamais de cette manière si _amoureuse_, que j'avais tout de suite imaginé qu'il allait me dire qu'il avait enfin pris une décision... Qu'il m'avait choisie, moi.

Quel salaud.

Rose avait été mise au courant le lendemain. J'avais enfin décidé de tout lui dévoiler. Sa première réaction ? Assez violente. Ma cousine, ma soeur de coeur, m'avait assené une gifle. Je le méritais, oui. Mais je n'avais pas commencé, je n'avais pas cherché à attirer l'attention de Scorpius... Et puis, elle avait hurlé. Elle avait hurlé que je n'étais qu'une menteuse, que je voulais lui prendre Scorpius, qu'il l'avait prévenue que j'essaierai de détruire leur couple. Leur couple si heureux.

Foutaises, Scorpius était aussi responsable que moi, si ce n'est plus.

Furieuse à ses accusations, furieuse qu'elle préférait croire Scorpius plutôt que moi, je l'avais laissé en plan pendant qu'elle hurlait à pleins poumons et pleurait dans le salon de la maison familiale. Bien sûr, au bruit qu'elle faisait, tous les membres de la famille qui dormaient ce matin-là dans la maison avaient été alertés et étaient venus voir ce qui se passait.

Hugo m'avait lancé le regard le plus méprisant possible ; Rose était sa soeur et je n'étais que sa cousine.

Oncle Ron avait secoué la tête de dépit ; il commençait à peine à croire en Scorpius.

Mamie Molly avait une main tremblante serrant sa poitrine ; comment imaginer pareille histoire ?

Roxanne m'avait adressé un sourire compatissant ; elle avait des doutes et arrivait -enfin il me semblait- à me comprendre.

Victoire avait eu le regard brûlant de menaces ; elle craignait peut-être que comme la petite salope -telle que Rose me décrivait à cet instant- que j'étais, j'allais détruire aussi son couple avec Teddy.

Mon père, quant à lui, me fixait du regard ; son unique fille avait vraiment osé faire ça ?

Et Teddy. Ah, Teddy, mon premier amour de gamine, a été le seul qui m'a vraiment épaulé. Il m'a pris dans ses bras, sous le regard ulcéré de sa blonde de fiancée, et m'avait entraînée dans le jardin.

Silencieuse, je pleurais sans m'en rendre compte ; Scorpius Malefoy avait détruit mes relations avec ma famille. Rose était la victime et moi, la coupable. Plus personne ne savait ce qui était vrai ou faux, Rose ne voulant y croire et Scorpius n'étant pas là.

Combien je l'ai haï.

Et j'étais partie. Teddy, James et ma mère avaient eu beau essayé de me retenir ; j'étais partie d'Angleterre. J'avais besoin de souffler, de retrouver la sérénité que j'avais perdue à mes quinze ans. Je venais d'avoir mes Aspics, et j'étais majeure. N'ayant pas la tête à entamer des études, je m'étais décidée à m'octroyer une année sabbatique, disparaissant de mon Angleterre bien aimée. Disparaissant de leurs vies à tous. Disparaissant de la vie de Scorpius.

L'Espagne m'avait accueilli pendant trois ans au final. Trois années pendant lesquelles je n'avais reçu aucune nouvelle de l'Angleterre, ni de mes parents, ni de mes oncles, ni de mes tantes, ni de mes cousins et cousines. Ils ne pouvaient pas me trouver et je n'avais laissé aucune adresse, aucune indication quant à l'endroit où j'aurai pu me trouver.

J'avais disparu ; effacée Lily Luna Potter. Je m'étais forgée une nouvelle identité pour que mes parents ne me retrouvent pas -une nouvelle couleur de cheveux, une nouvelle coupe, des lentilles sorcières qui changeaient selon mon humeur, et un visage un peu plus fin aux pommettes saillantes grâce à un petit sort-, surtout mon père qui était le directeur du département des Aurors. Comme réaction, c'était peut-être exagéré, je l'admettais, mais j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, et avec la famille nombreuse et un peu étouffante que j'avais, c'était impossible. Tous les jours, j'aurais été confrontée à mon erreur avec Scorpius, et ça, je n'aurais pas pu le supporter.

Je l'aimais à en crever, ce salaud. Je lui avais tout donné alors qu'il était déjà en couple avec ma cousine... J'avais vraiment été la pire des salopes, et je regrettais _presque_ tout ce que j'avais fait. La seule chose qui me dérangeait était d'être vue aux yeux de tous comme la seule coupable, la salope de service, la briseuse de ménages. Alors qu'on m'avait seulement manipulé, alors que c'était _lui _qui m'avait manipulé d'un bout à l'autre.

Mais un jour, j'ai décidé de rentrer dans ma patrie bien-aimée. Je ne devais pas être la seule à payer pour ce drame familial et amoureux. Scorpius et Rose aussi devaient payer pour mon exil forcé, pour m'avoir détruite petit à petit. Rose avait été épargnée, elle avait cru que Scorpius était uniquement à elle, elle avait imaginé un avenir radieux pour eux deux... et moi j'avais eu le rôle de la maîtresse qui attend son tour. Dès mes quinze ans. Et c'était trop.

J'ai vingt ans, une licence en métamorphose, le cœur recollé et endurci, et l'Angleterre allait me revoir, de nouveau pleinement moi-même. Et tant pis si ça n'allait pas plaire à tout le monde.


	2. Partie I

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.R, l'univers, les personnages.

Note : Je vous conseille d'écouter du Angus & Julia Stone (_Babylon_, en particulier, quoique leur album en entier, le dernier et _Memories of an Old Friend_), du Adele (_Set fire to the rain)_, du Selah Sue _(Please, feat Cee-Lo Green)_ et du James Blunt (Albums : _Back to Bedlam_ et _All the lost souls_). Disponible sur Deezer évidemment ! ENJOY.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Odalisque<strong>

* * *

><p><span>PARTIE I<span>

* * *

><p>Me laissant tomber lourdement sur mon lit, je réfléchissais à la manière dont ma famille m'avait accueillie, chaque membre différemment.<p>

James avait été très expansif, heureux de revoir sa petite soeur après trois longues année sans nouvelles de ma part, et je n'en attendais pas moins de lui il n'avait fait aucun commentaire à propos de la raison, pour laquelle j'étais partie en exil, qu'il aurait qualifiée de "stupide" sans aucun doute possible. Physiquement, il n'avait pas changé, prenant peut-être un peu de masse musculaire avec ses entraînements intensifs d'Auror stagiaire, dont il avait eu le diplôme deux ans plus tôt.

Et bordel que ça faisait du bien de se perdre à nouveau dans ses bras forts et rassurants. Il avait toujours été un pilier pour moi, et le serait toujours, je n'en doutais pas le moins du monde.

Le plus jeune de mes frères, Albus, avait été plus réservé, presque réticent à accepter que je sois bel et bien de retour, et je ne pouvais pas l'en blâmer. C'était peut-être mon frère, mais aussi le meilleur ami de Rose et Malefoy -beaucoup mieux que de l'appeler par son prénom, ça fait plus intime-... J'étais vraiment curieuse de savoir comment il avait géré cette situation un peu sordide : son meilleur ami sortait avec sa meilleure amie, et l'avait trompée avec sa petite soeur. Cocasse, nous sommes d'accord.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais beau être du même sang que lui, il semblait qu'il avait pris le parti de Rose, et d'une certaine manière, celui de Malefoy. Pourquoi, je n'en sais rien, mais j'aimerais beaucoup le savoir. L'amitié prenait-elle le pas sur le sang ? Malefoy avait-il eu des arguments recevables face à mon frère ? Lui avait donc il pardonné cet affront familial ?

Quant à mes parents, ils avaient réagi tous les deux avec l'exaltation qu'on imagine aisément chez des parents qui retrouvent leur petite fille, brebis égarée. Ma mère m'avait murmuré des mots réconfortants à l'oreille, sa voix tremblant d'euphorie, des mots qui n'avaient pas de sens mais qui faisaient du bien, et mon père, lui, m'avait couvert du regard, moi, sa petite fille, et m'avait juste dit qu'il avait été inutile de partir comme ça, eux ne m'en voulaient pas, bien au contraire... Mais qu'ils comprenaient que j'ai voulu changer d'air, même si je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle.

Et je crois que c'est cette réaction qui m'avait fait le plus plaisir, le plus de bien, celle qui m'avait permise de laisser un sourire sincère flotter sur mes lèvres jusqu'au bout. Mon père avait agi de la meilleure façon qu'il soit en quelques mots à peine, il m'avait remonté le moral, bien bas ces trois dernières années, et j'étais redevenue la petite fille à son papa, hyper-protégée, celle qu'il aimerait toujours malgré ses bêtises, celle à qui il pardonnerait tout, sa seule fille, son bébé, son trésor, sa princesse.

De ça, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante, et si il en avait eu le temps, il aurait pu me convaincre de ne pas partir, je le sais, et cette certitude est ancrée en moi, mon père aurait pu me retenir.

Mais un étau enserrait mon coeur mes parents m'avaient laissé une nuit de répit, préférant passer l'après-midi aux retrouvailles sans prévenir le reste de la famille et nos amis, et une chance qu'Albus avait été disponible de suite après mon arrivée, lui, gros travailleur, Langue-de-Plomb au Ministère, toujours très discret, renfermé sur lui-même sauf quand il était avec Scor...Malefoy, je devais le reconnaître.

Puis, après tout, en trois ans, tout le monde a pu changer, et je me faisais peut-être de fausses idées sur Albus. Le destin allait me donner raison Albus avait vraiment changé, et pire que tout, il me haïssait.

**:.:**

Après un défilé de presque toutes les personnes de notre _grande_ famille, Teddy, Roxanne, Fred, Dominique, Victoire -qui s'était accrochée à Teddy comme une sangsue, Merlin que ma cousine peut être agaçante-, Lucy, mes oncles Georges -mon oncle préféré-, Percy, Bill, mes tantes Angelina, Fleur -toujours aussi adorable avec son accent français qu'elle n'était jamais arrivée à enlever-, Audrey -un peu lointaine, comme à son habitude-, Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione -extrêmement réservés, n'osant pas mettre sur le tapis la raison de mon exil, qui leur était trop proche, après tout c'était leur fille que j'avais déçu, trahie-, je faisais face à Hugo.

Mon ancien meilleur ami, mon frère de coeur, celui avec qui j'avais pu faire toutes les bêtises possibles et imaginables depuis ma naissance jusqu'à mes... quinze ans. Etonnamment, il me prit dans ses bras, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé, comme si nous étions toujours les meilleurs amis du monde.

Il avait encore grandi, mon front lui arrivant à peine au menton.

Puis, d'un coup, je me mis à pleurer dans l'étreinte d'Hugo, mon Hugo, qui me serra plus fort dans ses bras, me murmurant qu'il était désolé, qu'il s'en voulait de m'avoir laisser partir sans rien faire, qu'il n'avait pas souhaité ça, qu'il était désolé, désolé, désolé.

Les vannes étaient ouvertes, et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais m'arrêter de sangloter comme une gamine contre Hugo...

**:.:**

-Tu sais Lily, ton départ a ouvert pas mal de brèches, m'avoua Hugo en face d'un café long.

Quand j'avais commencé à pleurer, Hugo m'avait sorti de la maison avec l'accord de mes parents -comme si j'en avais besoin!- et m'avait amenée prendre l'air dans un café moldu au village d'à-côté. Excellente idée, j'étais en train de faire une overdose de famille, il faut me comprendre, après trois ans...

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Comment ça, pas mal de brèches ? Je savais que ça allait faire une coupure, mais je me voyais _moi_, isolée de ma famille, et mes parents légèrement en froid avec Oncle Ron et Tante Hermione.

-Tu n'es pas la seule à avoir quitté l'Angleterre, Rose aussi l'a fait, mais pas seule, ... elle est partie avec Malefoy en Irlande. Mais elle est revenue plus tôt que toi, fiancée à Malefoy, au plus grand malheur de la famille, tu te l'imagines bien.

Oh oui, que je l'imagine. Donc, elle l'avait eu, lui avait enchaîné la corde au cou, en apparence du moins, car je connaissais Malefoy mieux qu'elle, j'avais été la briseuse de couple, et j'avais côtoyé Malefoy dans ses plus mauvais côtés. C'était une autre de ses manipulations pour mieux semer le trouble dans notre famille, je le savais, oui, j'en étais même sûre, il ne pouvait pas décemment _aimer_ Rose Weasley.

Et puis, ses parents et grands-parents le déshériteraient immédiatemment si jamais il se mariait avec une Weasley... Ou une Potter... Stop, Lily, n'y pense pas, ce n'était que des rêveries de gamine, tu n'en es plus amoureuse, tu t'en fiches, il a fait son choix, il t'a utilisée, ce n'est qu'un salaud, stop Lily, oublie-le.

Hugo trempe les lèvres dans son café avant de continuer, un peu plus mal à l'aise : "Ils ne se sont toujours pas mariés, évidemment, Rosie enrage mais Malefoy ne semble pas très pressé. Et c'est à nous qu'elle reproche ça, c'est ... toujours de notre faute si ils ne se sont pas encore mariés. Parce qu'on est trop distants, trop _méchants_ avec lui... J'ai vraiment l'impression parfois que ma soeur vit dans un monde imaginaire. Mais bon, elle est quand même soutenue par Molly et Victoire, qui lui souhaitent tout le bonheur du monde avec _Scorp_."

Moi, ce qui me perturbait le plus, c'était que Rose avait pardonné à Malefoy, elle l'avait pardonné de ses trahisons, de ses mensonges, elle leur avait laissé une seconde chance, et avec moi qui m'était enfuie, c'était encore mieux. C'était la faute de celle qui partait, et tant mieux si elle se terrait dans son trou, trop honteuse de ses actes. Lui n'avait été que séduit, et elle pouvait comprendre qu'il ait succombé aux avances provocantes et impossibles à gérer de sa jeune cousine. Et puis, après tout, il n'aimait qu'elle, il le lui avait dit mille fois en une soirée.

Ah, j'imaginais aisément le déroulement de leur histoire, brisée dès le début, craquelée, morcelée, difficile à recoller, et elle, s'y accrochant comme à une bouée, lui continuant sûrement à lui mentir effrontément.

Je la plaignais sincèrement, et d'un autre côté, ... bien fait pour elle. Elle avait préféré le croire, lui, vil serpent, que moi, sa cousine, son sang, sa presque soeur.

Rose avait fait le mauvais choix, il allait la détruire.

-En fait, on espère tous que ton retour va lui redonner la raison, qu'elle ouvrira enfin les yeux sur ses fiançailles qui ne sont qu'une vaste mascarade. Papa a d'ailleurs failli faire un tour au Manoir Malefoy pour se battre avec Drago Malefoy, mais Maman l'en a empêché de justesse.

J'eus un sourire crispé, Oncle Ron avait toujours eu ce genre de réactions dès qu'on prononçait le nom Malefoy dans nos réunions de famille.

-Mon retour n'arrangera rien, soupirai-je, réaliste, bien au contraire. Rose essaiera par tous les moyens de se marier de suite avec Scor... Malefoy. Elle aura trop peur que je ne le lui vole, ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. La garce de cousine est revenue pour piquer le futur marié, je terminai sur un ton ironique.

Désabusé. J'aurais toujours aux yeux de Rose Weasley l'image d'une salope, d'une poufiasse, d'une femme qui l'avait trahie de la plus amère façon qui soit.

-Qui sait ? Répliqua Hugo, plus léger. Malefoy ne rentrera pas dans notre famille, ça j'en suis persuadé. Que tu sois celle qui permette d'y parvenir, peut-être... sauf si tu es encore amoureuse de ce salaud, ce qui ne m'étonnerait qu'à moitié.

J'hoquete. Hugo a toujours su frapper où ça faisait mal sous ses airs angéliques. Je n'étais plus amoureuse de Malefoy.. non, plus du tout. Je rêvais de le faire flamber à petit feu, de voir son si beau visage se tordre de souffrance, de peur, je voulais le voir à ma merci, me suppliant de lui pardonner.

Je voulais détruire Scorpius Malefoy pour m'avoir fait tant de mal, je voulais détruire Scorpius Malefoy pour m'avoir privé indirectement de ma famille pendant trois ans, je voulais détruire Scorpius Malefoy pour m'avoir enlevé ma Rosie, la seule et l'unique.

-Personne ne le hait plus que moi Hugo, rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne, répondis-je d'un ton cassant, qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

J'étais si clairement renfrognée qu'il laissa apparaître un sourire sur ses lèvres avant de se lever, de poser de la monnaie sur notre table et de me tendre la main en me murmurant : "N'oublie jamais que cet homme n'est pas fait pour toi, Lily."

Constat amer que je n'avais pas encore digéré.

Scorpius avait été l'homme de ma vie pendant plusieurs années, c'était dur de se défaire de cette conviction, et je commençais à peine à y arriver... Pourquoi diable étais-je revenue en Angleterre, finalement pas encore complètement guérie de lui ? ... D'ailleurs, pourrais-je jamais un jour l'être ? On dit qu'on aime toujours les hommes méchants, les hommes qui nous font du mal, on les désire à en crever, on veut les posséder corps et âme, on veut être leur exception, celle qu'ils vénéreront, celle dont ils murmurent le nom, tremblant, après l'amour... Oui au fond, j'aime les hommes méchants, qui me font du mal. Preuve irréfutable : je pensais toujours à Scorpius dans n'importe quelle situation. J'étais foutue, je le savais, mais il ne me reprendrait jamais, et même si penser à nos baisers interminables fait trembler mes mains, plus jamais il ne me toucherait, plus jamais je le laisserais m'approcher.

Non, plus jamais.

-Je sais Hugo, je le sais...

**:.:**

Les sourire qu'affichaient mes grands parents quand ils m'ont vu m'a perforé le coeur. C'est à ce moment ci que je compris que j'avais fait la plus belle erreur de ma vie en entamant une relation secrète avec le fils Malefoy, que j'avais fait la plus belle connerie, ah oui, ça oui, la plus belle de toutes.

-Comme tu as maigri ma petite fleur... Tu étais en Espagne dis-tu, je suis certaine que là-bas ils mangent n'importe quoi, à n'importe quelle heure, oh ma petite fleur, tu vas voir comment Mamie Molly va te replumer. Oh ma jolie, tu vas voir, ... trois ans sans toi ma petite chérie, c'était affreux, pourquoi tu es partie comme ça, tu sais nous on y croyait pas, nous on pouvait pas le croire,... oh ma chérie, viens, goûte moi ce gâteau, il sort à peine du four, viens, viens...

Mamie Molly, toujours la même grand-mère un peu gâteuse, toujours aussi niaise, mais solide. Elle venait de fêter ses soixante dix sept ans mais conservait toujours la vitalité que je lui avais toujours connue. Les rides n'altéraient pas sa beauté que Papi Arthur ne cessait de clamer, oui Mamie Molly, pour moi, c'était la plus belle des vieilles dames, et même si son côté maman poule m'agaçait souvent, je savais que c'était juste sa façon de nous prouver son amour.

-Tu as déjà revu Rose ?

Et rien que de voir son air compatissant, guettant la moindre faiblesse de ma part à l'évocation de ce prénom, me donna envie de vomir. Elle me testait, m'observait, se méfiait. Elle aussi pensait que j'allais détruire les fiançailles de Rosie ? Ou alors le souhaitait-elle ? Je voyais dans ses grands yeux bruns une lueur manipulatrice, qui m'effrayait. D'abord Hugo, puis elle.

Qu'avait-ils tous à me tester comme ça ? Voyaient-ils que je n'étais pas _totalement_ affranchie de l'emprise de Sco.. Malefoy sur moi ? Et pourtant, si, moi j'étais guérie, enfin je le pense, pensais..., pense. Il ne me tient plus sous sa coupe depuis trois ans, je suis partie loin de lui, très loin, oui, très loin, loin de son bonheur étouffant avec Rose que j'imaginais avoir détruit en quelques mots.

Les mots qu'il me soufflait à l'oreille me reviennent à l'esprit, et avec toute ma volonté, je les chasse petit à petit, partez indésirables, je ne vous veux plus, je ne veux plus vous entendre, mensonges, mensonges que tout cela, allez au diable et ne revenez plus,... et je rouvre les yeux sur ma grand-mère, lui offre mon plus beau sourire et lui plaquer un baiser léger sur sa joue toute fripée.

-Oui, je goûterais bien à ce gâteau Mamie.

**:.:**

Les mains enfoncées dans mon manteau, je parcourais un peu le Chemin de Traverse, songeuse. Mon retour en Grande-Bretagne chamboulait un peu, légèrement, très légèrement, mes décisions concernant ma vengeance. Deux membres de ma famille déjà m'avaient fait comprendre que je serais une arme, ou pas. Hugo clairement, mais les intentions de Mamie Molly restaient floues.

Je savais qu'elle détestait voir sa famille désunie même si ça ne conernait que quelques membres... et peut-être qu'elle cherchait juste à nous réconcilier. De quelle manière ? Je n'en voyais pas de possible. Rose avait toujours été terriblement rancunière et j'avais fait une chose abjecte à ses yeux. Je la comprends, à sa place j'aurais réagi de la même façon en fait, mais je ne suis pas certaine que j'aurais repris une relation avec le même homme. Savoir qu'il aurait touché ma cousine comme il me touchait, moi... personnellement je n'aurais pas pu.

Et un proverbe espagnol que Pedro, l'homme qui m'avait offert le bracelet qui était accroché en permanence à mon poignet droit, m'avait un jour cité, me revint en mémoire. Brusquement, rempli de vérité, ... "Guerra, caza, y amores. Por un placer, mil dolores.", traduction : "En guerre, en chasse, et en amour, pour un plaisir, milles douleurs."

Combien ce proverbe était véridique ! Et combien j'en avais fait, et en faisais toujours, les frais.

Il fallait que je m'affranchisse du souvenir de Scorpius, il fallait que je le revoie pour savoir si j'avais enfin enfoui toute cette histoire au plus profond de moi et qu'elle ne viendrait plus _jamais_ me perturber.

Il fallait que je sache, que je sois enfin fixée. J'étais persuadée avant de rentrer chez moi que j'étais guérie, et revoir ma famille, parler avec Hugo de tout ça, avait fait ressurgir mes vieux démons, je ne comprenais plus ma famille, je ne me comprenais plus. Qu'avait enclenché mon départ ? Et mon arrivée ? J'avais l'impression de n'être qu'un simple pion dans un immense échiquier, de ne plus être maître de mes actions.

Je voulais comprendre.

Plongée dans mes pensées, je ne regardais pas où je marchais et de ce fait, bousculais quelqu'un qui jura avant que nos regards se croisent.

Des cheveux blonds, coupés courts, un peu sauvages, des yeux gris insondables, bordés par de longs cils, un nez droit, aquilin, une bouche fine, virile, un menton fier, arrogant, un visage si connu, ... non, pas lui, pitié, non je n'étais finalement pas prête, pourquoi Merlin, pourquoi... non, pas lui, je ne veux pas, je veux, je ne veux plus... J'avais l'impression que mon coeur était un oiseau en cage, se débattant affreusement pour en sortir, mes jambes ne répondaient plus, mon premier réflexe était fuir, loin, très loin, me dégager de son regard envoûtant. Mais je n'y arrivais pas, et même réfléchir correctement m'était impossible. Je ne voyais plus que lui.

Scorpius Malefoy.

* * *

><p>OK c'est cliché la fin. Mais que ferions nous sans nos bons vieux clichés quelques fois pour nous faire rêver HEIN ? Je vous le demande.<p>

Bon, c'est vrai, je suis affreusement en retard, je sais. Mais je n'avais plus envie d'écrire, dieu seul sait pourquoi, j'avais le syndrome de la page Openoffice blanche et là ce soir, d'un coup, en lisant Embrassez-moi de Katherine Pancol, l'envie d'écrire m'est revenue. Vouez lui un culte, comme je le lui loue. J'ai lu trois de ses bouquins pour l'instant, et je l'ADORE. Pas les plus connus (je n'ose pas) mais "J'étais là avant", "Embrassez moi" et "Les hommes cruels ne courent pas les rues" que j'ai littérallement adoré, que je vénère, et que j'ai dû lire au moins cinq fois depuis que je l'ai acheté. Je vais d'ailleurs enchaîner "Et monter lentement dans un immense amour" , je sais, le titre est cucul, et c'est surtout des romans féminins, mais elle sait fait naître une telle émotion dans ses écrits, une telle réalité, que voilà, je suis fan.

Bref, ça c'est la petite note perso sur mon auteur du moment. Donc je reviens tout juste d'un petit séjour à Paris, et mon compte en banque a cruellement souffert... Les soldes là-bas, c'est invivable. Surtout quand on fait ça pour la première fois.

BREF BREF. Tout ça pour dire que voilà, je suis désolée, j'ai pas mal été occupée pendant mes vacances, finalement, et aussi donc pas la force d'écrire (et pas d'inspiration) mais là ça va mieux. Ma vie prend une certaine tournure, plus adulte, et j'ai le regret de vous annoncer d'ors et déjà que les publications seront BEAUCOUP plus rares, voir inexistantes, a partir du mois d'août jusqu'au moins décembre, voir peut-être... mai de l'année prochaine. Etudes oblige.

Mais j'essaierai de publier le plus de choses possibles sur cette fiction, voir la terminer avec un peu de chance, et pour l'épilogue de Maudites soient les femmes, j'essaierai aussi de le poster avant ça !

Encore désolé pour le retard et merci pour les reviews, vous avez été adorables, tous !

Gros bisouuus & à TRÈS BIENTOT (j'y crois!).


	3. Partie II

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à J.K.R, l'univers, les personnages.

Note : Je vous conseille d'écouter _Life_ de Des'ree, l'album de Shakira, le dernier : _Sale el sol_ et euh, plein d'autres morceaux ahah, du genre Shattered – Trading Yesterday, _This Girl_ – Laza Morgan, toujours et encore du James Blunt et du Angus and Julia Stone, et puis peut-être si l'envie vous prend, à écouter également (et en plus ça va bien avec l'histoire, enfin je trouve) : _Man Down_ -Rihanna.

* * *

><p><strong>Odalisque<strong>

* * *

><p><span>PARTIE II<span>

* * *

><p>Je ne rêvais pas, il était bien devant moi, une ébauche de sourire sur son visage que je brûlais d'envie de lacérer avec mes ongles. Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, le responsable de tous les malheurs que j'avais connu depuis cinq ans. Traître, menteur, manipulateur, vil personnage dont j'avais espéré – au fond, bien au fond- ne jamais recroiser la route. Le Chemin de Traverse était vraiment trop petit, ah ça oui.<p>

-Lily petit amour, ça fait longtemps, murmura-t-il.

Et il osait, le sale impertinent. Il osait m'appeler de nouveau comme ça, le salaud, le salaud, … ô combien j'avais envie de l'étrangler, de le déchiqueter avec mes dents. Je fulminais et serrais des poings dans les poches de mon manteau. Le rouer de coups n'aurait pas été la solution idéale, et j'aurais pu me faire arrêter.

-Pas assez à mon goût, répliquai-je, acide avant de faire un pas en avant pour continuer ma route.

Pour laisser cet intermède derrière moi, le temps de recouvrir totalement mon esprit. Mais il ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion, attrapa fermement mon bras et m'obligea à agripper le gris argenté de ses yeux.

La seule chose que je souhaitais était de partir, pouvoir rejoindre mon lit sans attirer l'attention de mes parents -d'ailleurs, il fallait que je songe à me trouver un studio-, me rouler dans ma couette, et pleurer tout mon soûl. Voilà ce que déclenchait en moi le toucher de Drago Malefoy à présent, … mais je mentais. Je me mentais à moi-même en fait. Son seul toucher me brûlait la peau, me rappelait d'autre caresses, des baisers, des étreintes lointaines. Et c'était ça le pire, son toucher ne me dégoûtait pas autant qu'il le fallait, bien au contraire. Sa peau contre la mienne me soufflait des promesses passionnées.

-Lâche-moi Malefoy ou je hurle, lançai-je d'une voix rauque.

Je ne savais pas d'où m'était venue la force de parler, sûrement un instinct de survie enfoui qui avait agi pour mon bien. Je me devais de fuir, de remonter ma tête à la surface, et lui dans les parages, c'était impossible. Il prenait toute la place dans mon champ de vision, me bouchait la vue, altérait mon ouïe,... dingue le seul effet que cet homme pouvait me faire.

Effrayant.

Il eut un ricanement, et me lâcha le bras, restant néanmoins à une distance que je jugeais trop proche de moi. Et je pus le détailler dans son ensemble : il n'avait pas vraiment changé, s'affinant peut-être un peu. Je voyais sans efforts qu'il avait pris un peu de maturité dans le visage, dans la façon de se tenir, et puis il portait un costume hors de prix -évidemment- qui lui donnait un air adulte... Après tout, il n'avait plus vingt ans et ne devait plus être étudiant non plus. Oui, je me souviens maintenant qu'il faisait une double licence de droit et commerce magique, se destinant à une carrière brillante d'homme d'affaires à Gringotts. Il devait avoir réussi, il avait l'intelligence et les relations pour.

-Alors Lily petit amour, on a cherché à s'exiler après le scandale hein, on a pas pu faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, commenta Scorpius, mi-doux, mi-acide.

J'eus un sourire victorieux, à peine caché. Je savais que j'avais parlé bien trop tôt à ma cousine et il avait sûrement dû modifier ses plans pour détruire la famille Potter et Weasley. Me faire passer pour la méchante, rester innocent dans une certaine mesure. Mais lui aussi avait touché juste, tout comme Hugo un peu plus tôt. Je n'avais pu faire face et avait opté pour une fuite serpentardesque, digne de lui.

-Moi au moins, j'ai assumé ma culpabilité dans tout ça, Malefoy.

L'homme en face de moi haussa un sourcil et esquissa une moue contrariée avant de se reprendre. Visage insondable, impossible à déchiffrer. Enfin, presque. Je n'avais rien oublié des différentes expressions de son visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à camoufler, et même si il me semblait que ça faisait une éternité que je ne m'étais pas prêtée à ce petit jeu, j'essayais de comprendre quelles pensées l'agitaient... avant de laisser tomber, soufflée par la vérité qui s'énonçait brutalement à moi et que je n'avais jamais assimilée : j'avais cru comprendre Scorpius quand il trompait Rose avec moi, j'avais cru interpréter de l'affection pour moi dans les traits de son visage, … mais tout ça n'avait été qu'un vaste mensonge, une comédie grotesque.

Je suffoquais, et lui, bien plus que conscient du trouble qui m'envahissait, qui m'enveloppait toute entière, sut que c'était le bon moment pour s'attaquer à moi, je n'avais jamais été aussi vulnérable face à lui.

Il reprit possession de mon bras, m'entraîna discrètement dans une ruelle proche de l'endroit où nous nous étions bousculés, et affrontés comme deux bêtes de cirque, et transplana sans que je ne puisse me révolter. Et ce fut le trou noir.

**:.:**

Mes yeux papillonnèrent d'eux-mêmes, dérangés par une lumière trop vive. Que s'était-il passé ? … Je me levai en sursaut, me souvenant que la dernière personne que j'avais vu était Malefoy, Scorpius Malefoy.

D'ailleurs, il était là, en train de se servir du thé, le regard tranquille posé sur la Gazette d'aujourd'hui. Pas de panique, il t'a juste emmené dans un endroit que tu ne connais ni de Merlin, ni de Vivianne, mais tout va bien se passer. Si, en fait, panique, tu n'as pas été avec lui, seule, complètement seule, depuis des lustres et tu ne sais pas comment tu vas réagir.

-Ça y est ? Tu émerges ?

Il n'a même pas levé la tête, trop occupé à lire la Gazette. Sûrement ses précieux chiffres d'affaires. Connard.

-Où est ce que tu m'as emmené ? … Je veux rentrer chez mes parents, tout de suite.

En faisant mine de ne pas m'entendre, il fait apparaître une tasse d'un coup de baguette, et lève son visage vers moi, un sourire irrésistible aux lèvres, le type de sourire qui me faisait craquer et qui le faisait d'ailleurs toujours aussi bien. Malheureusement.

-Un thé, petit amour ? Propose-t-il.

Tel le parfait hôte.

-Je dois partir... Rose ne va sûrement pas tarder à rentrer, je rajoute, pétrie d'amertume.

Au fond, je lui en voulais toujours égoïstement certes, d'avoir préféré ma cousine à moi. Et très logiquement, je lui en voulais toujours pour tous les dégâts que son fichu beau sourire avait causé dans ma famille.

-Rose n'habite pas avec moi, … nous ne sommes plus fiancés depuis longtemps.

Cette révélation me heurte de plein fouet. Depuis mon arrivée, tout le monde n'avait cessé de me rabâcher que ma chère cousine et l'héritier Malefoy s'étaient fiancés, au plus grand dam de mon oncle. Quel mensonge encore allait-il me sortir, … encore ?

-Tu mens.

Je le vis passer sa langue sur ses lèvres pour l'humecter, comme quelqu'un qui se prépare à balancer la plus attrayante nouvelle de la décennie. Il se délectait à l'avance de mes réactions, le salaud. Mon air ébahi devait y être aussi pour quelque chose.

-Nous jouons la comédie pour sa famille, et pour la mienne également. Mais nous n'avons été fiancés que six mois avant que notre couple éclate. En partie grâce à toi, je dois avouer. Et ma très chère ex-fiancée veut tourner en bourrique sa famille, … et n'a jamais pu arrêter ce petit jeu malsain avec eux. Quant à moi, cette situation me convient donc je n'y mets pas fin.

Mensonges, me hurlait mon esprit. Ce mot lui était ancré à même la peau, je ne pouvais pas le croire, il mentait, comme toujours, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec moi, il se jouait de moi, utilisait ma naïveté, ma crédulité... Impossible, impossible, il mentait, Rose fiancée à Scorpius, tout le monde le disait, le clamait haut et fort, me le soufflait en permanence à l'oreille comme des condoléances, il mentait, ce n'était pas possible, mensonges, mensonges, ne le crois pas Lily, ne le crois pas.

-Arrête de me mentir, explosai-je. Arrête de jouer avec moi, tu es avec elle je le sais, et tu sais quoi ? Même si j'ai voulu à en crever que tu n'appartiennes qu'à moi, que tu n'aimes que moi, c'était il y a trois putains d'années et tout ça est loin derrière moi, Rose est ta fiancée, n'essaie pas de me rouler encore une fois, je sais démêler le vrai du faux avec toi maintenant... enfin je crois, je ne sais plus, tu es comme de la fumée, on croit t'attraper et l'instant d'après, tu disparais, tu vas ailleurs, tu mens... encore et toujours.

-Je comprends que tu préfères croire ta famille, après tout ce sont tous des saints n'est-ce pas ? Lâche Scorpius après un instant.

Mon ventre se tordit d'indignation, de peur de découvrir le sens caché de cette phrase. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ne comprenais-je pas ce sous-entendu ? Ils n'étaient pas tous des saints, ça non, mais avaient tous été corrects dans tout ce qu'ils entreprenaient...

Et puis, je réalisais. Je n'avais pas vu ma famille depuis trois ans, et je n'avais pas eu non plus de nouvelles. Certains avaient ils pu changer radicalement ? Non non, impossible. Et puis je me souvins du regard d'Albus, de sa façon de m'accueillir, je me souviens de la méfiance d'Hugo, du regard inquiet et détermine de Mamie Molly, et je me demandais quels démons agitaient ma famille... Que s'était-il passé pendant mon absence ?

Mais ma loyauté envers ma famille -enfin envers ceux qui le méritaient- se réveilla et je pus m'empêcher de lever les sourcils, sardonique, tout en le détaillant du regard. Message : « En tout cas, plus que toi . »

Il fut agité d'un rire silencieux après ce regard, et prit délicatement une gorgée de thé.

-Lily, petite fleur, tu ne te rends pas compte, non, tu ne t'en rends pas du tout compte. J'ai réussi mon objectif : éclater ta famille en de petits morceaux insignifiants. Tes grands-parents se renferment, leurs petits enfants partent à la dérive chacun à leur tour, et leurs enfants n'arrivent pas à l'en empêcher. Dramatique, n'est ce pas ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme sottises ?

-J'ai réussi, petit amour, retiens juste ça. Tu peux partir, maintenant.

Il me congédia comme une petite fille impertinente et indésirable. Inadmissible.

-Dis moi tout ce que tu insinues par là ! Ou je ne bouge pas d'ici, assénai-je fermement.

Tout autant que je le pouvais face à lui, cela va sans dire.

-Tu es partie Lily, et même si ce n'était pas prévu, même si j'aurais préféré que tu attendes encore un peu avant de le dire à Rose, ça a servi mes plans. Tu as éclaté ta famille, et toi seule en fait aurait pu les ressouder. Mais tu es partie, et maintenant, il est trop tard.

J'eus un hoquet. Pourquoi croyaient-ils tous que je pouvais faire quelque chose pour ma famille ? Et que voulait dire Scorpius par tout ça ? Qu'avais-je raté... ?

Et en plantant ses yeux gris fumée dans les miens, Scorpius lâcha une dernière phrase. Sa raison, son alibi, le pourquoi du comment.

« Ta famille a détruit la mienne, petit amour. Il me semblait normal d'en faire de même. »

* * *

><p>Bon, finalement comme j'avais bien avancé ce chapitre (très court, comme le précédent, et tous ceux qui vont suivre), je l'ai terminé vite fait aujourd'hui à une de mes pauses. Les idées sont déjà présentes dans mon esprit, et chose étrange, je sais à peu près quel chemin je veux suivre. Ô MIRACLE ! Bref, la première année de médecine (enfin PACES) c'est … dur. Mais bon, je ne désespère pas d'arriver, donc je m'arrache... les cheveux. Pour ça donc, je me répète ici (je l'avais déjà dit sur mon profil), les publications se feront RARES, voir inexistantes. (Quoique là, je viens de publier un truc, donc bon...)<p>

En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième chapitre, le premier ayant reçu moins de succès évident par rapport au prologue. Enfin brefouille.

Gros bisous à tous, et merci de me suivre ! Ça fait super plaisir !;)

Valouw.


	4. Partie III

Ça fait quoi ? Un an ? Combien je m'en veux. Je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû commencer cette fiction avant d'avoir fini complètement de l'écrire. Je savais que je n'aurais pas de temps, mais à ce point, ne même pas faire d'effort pendant mes vacances... Enfin bref, voilà la suite, même si elle s'est fait _vraiment trop _attendre. Du coup, c'est un chapitre plus long que prévu, j'voulais y mettre trop de choses pour que ce soit assez court. Le prochain est peut-être le dernier, après il y aura un épilogue. Ou peut-être que je ferais encore deux parties et ensuite un épilogue. A méditer. Pour l'instant, je n'ai prévu qu'une partie pour finir. Je sais déjà où je veux aller, j'ai déjà écrit quelques lignes, et ça ne devrait pas prendre un an cette fois.

J'espère que je n'ai pas perdu trop de lecteurs en route. Et encore dix mille fois désolée pour ce _gigantesque _retard. Mais j'y arrivais plus, syndrome de la page blanche ajouté à une vie personnelle, familiale, et étudiante _compliquée_.

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE ! En espérant que vous allez aimer.

Disclaimer : JKR et l'intrigue m'appartient.

Musique : Tout l'album de Mickael Bublé : _It's time_, splendide. ET _Never let me go_ – Florence + The Machine, _All the right move_s – OneRepublic ainsi que _Secrets_ – OneRepublic, et _Give me love_ – Ed Sheeran. (Ouais musiques de VD (**DAMON JE T'AIME**) là-dedans, j'y peux rien, elles sont transcendantes.)

* * *

><p><strong>Odalisque<strong>

* * *

><p><span>PARTIE III<span>

* * *

><p>En rentrant chez moi, après avoir fui l'appartement de Malefoy, je me sentais perdue, déboussolée, et surtout, une sensation malsaine prenait place dans tout mon corps, me tordant les tripes, me donnant la nausée, me laissant l'envie amère de régurgiter tout ce que j'avais pu avaler depuis des semaines.<p>

Je ne me reconnaissais plus, je ne reconnaissais plus ma famille, et plus affreux que tout, j'avais perdu absolument tous mes repères en Angleterre. Malefoy avait réussi à semer le doute en moi, et je m'interrogeais, tout en me rongeant nerveusement les ongles, sur les conséquences de nos actes trois ans plus tôt. Sur Rose, Scorpius et moi principalement, et sur les autres ensuite.

Les rues de Londres étaient agitées, les gens cherchaient un abri, une petite averse ayant débarqué gâchant le beau temps. Et un regard vers une famille qui semblait unie, heureuse, qui dont les enfants riaient aux éclats tout en cherchant à s'éclabousser l'un l'autre, m'aida à prendre une voie. La première étape vers la compréhension. Le premier maillon de la chaîne.

Il fallait que je sache quelles étaient les blessures de chacun après cette histoire... Il fallait que j'aie un autre point de vue que le mien... Il fallait que je parle d'urgence avec Albus.

**:.:**

-Je peux entrer ?

Après avoir trouvé l'adresse de mon frère grâce à mes parents, j'avais frappé avec appréhension à sa porte. Heureusement, il ne travaillait pas et m'avait tout de suite ouvert sans aucune émotion particulière, ce qui me refroidit quelque peu, mais ne m'arrêta pas pour autant.

-Ouais, fais comme chez toi, répondit Albus avant de me tourner le dos et de retourner dans son appartement.

Charmant accueil, Al'.

C'était la première fois -normal- que j'entrais chez Albus. Les couleurs étaient sobres, les lignes épurées, et tout semblait nickel. Je reconnaissais bien là le plus jeune de mes frères, toujours très ordonné, contrairement à James, qui était LE bordélique. Curieuse, je glissais contre les meubles, guettant des photos de famille -comme dans tout chez-soi normalement constitué- mais aucune. Seule une photo trônait sur un meuble, ... une photo de Rose, Scorpius et lui, souriants, riant aux éclats, Scorpius pinçant Rose qui farfouillait allègrement dans les cheveux de mon frère.

En me retournant, je vis le regard vert émeraude d'Albus vrillé sur moi, rempli d'amertume, de regrets, et il me semblait aussi... de haine.

-Al...

-Pourquoi Lily ?

Pourquoi quoi ? Pourquoi étais-je venue ? Pourquoi ... quoi ? Allez vas-y Albus, tu sembles attendre ce moment depuis des années, vas-y, déverse-toi.

-Ne joue pas à l'ingénue avec moi, Lily. Tu es ma petite soeur, je te connais depuis ta naissance, et je sais que tu sais très bien de quoi je parle... Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? On était si bien tous les trois... Si bien. Mes deux meilleurs amis, Lily, putain, mes deux meilleurs amis, toi ma petite soeur, comment tu voulais que je fasse ? Ma cousine, ma soeur, mon meilleur ami, tous entremêlés dans une histoire qui me dépassait complètement... Si tu savais combien je t'ai haïe petite soeur, si tu savais combien...

Un frisson me traversa au ton qu'il avait employé en disant cette dernière phrase, mais stoïque, je le laissais continuer. Il fallait qu'il aille jusqu'au bout sinon je n'avais aucune chance de retrouver mon frère. De le comprendre, et de faire en sorte que lui me comprenne à son tour. C'était injuste que les liens de l'amitié aient eu plus d'impact sur lui que les liens du sang. C'était injuste qu'il ait donné son soutien à un ami plutôt qu'à sa petite soeur.

-Et je savais depuis le début ce qui se tramait entre toi et Scorpius. Il me disait tout, ses hésitations, ses conneries, ses doutes, toi, Rose, lui, tout, tu entends, et je sais combien tu lui as rendue la tâche difficile -à raison-, mais tu aurais dû... refuser. Oui, tu aurais dû refuser les avances de Scorpius, rien que par loyauté envers ta famille, mais ... mais tu n'as préféré penser qu'à toi. Et Rose ? Aux oubliettes. Et moi ? Aux oubliettes. Et le reste de la famille s'ils apprenaient un jour ça ? Aux oubliettes. Égoïste, tu as été une vraie pure et dure égoïste, et ça tu vois, j'ai peut-être été envoyé à Serpentard, mais j'ai été élevé, tout comme toi petite soeur, par Harry et Ginny Potter, deux Gryffondors, deux personnes qui n'ont pas hésité à jouer leur vie pour le bonheur des autres, ... tu m'as déçu Lily jolie, tu m'as terriblement déçu et j'ai fait mon choix. Je préfère être le meilleur ami d'un homme qui a eu la faiblesse -presque acceptable- de ne pas savoir qui choisir entre deux femmes qui le rendaient fou et heureux chacune à leur manière, que le frère d'une fille qui s'en foutait des conséquences de ses actes préjudiciables à toute une famille. A sa propre famille.

Les paroles d'Albus me heurtèrent de plein fouet, Malefoy l'avait aussi bien manipulé... ? Mais malgré tout, je sentais, au plus profond de moi, qu'il n'avait pas totalement tort. Vu de cette façon, je passais sans peine pour une belle salope, une intrigante, une femme sans aucun respect pour les relations des autres. Je me sentais faible, humiliée, et à mon grand désespoir, je sentis des larmes couler sur mes joues. Sans que je ne puisse les empêcher.

Mon frère me détestait, me haïssait et je ne pouvais lui en vouloir. Même si Scorp... - Malefoy avait joué avec nous, même si c'était lui qui avait tout mis en place, même si nous n'avions été que des pions sur un échiquier pour lui, j'avais eu une mentalité et des actes méprisables. J'avais trompé ma cousine, ma presque soeur, je lui avais fait du mal, j'avais eu une relation avec _son _petit ami dans son dos, je lui avais menti, je l'avais trahie.

-Tu réalises Lily Jolie ? Tu réalises à quel point tes actes ont fait du mal aux personnes que tu aimais ? Ou que tu semblais aimer, ricana Albus, amer.

Je n'osais même pas répondre, toute ma combativité s'était envolée, je ne pouvais qu'endurer son amertume, son chagrin, ses doutes je ne pouvais que le laisser déverser son venin.

-Rose, Lily, ... elle avait été comme une grande soeur pour toi. Tu te souviens ? Vous vous isoliez dans votre coin quand nous étions encore que des gamins, nous laissant Hugo, James et moi jouer à des jeux de guerre. Vous riiez aux éclats et nous, on vous regardait de loin, vous jugeant "de vraies filles" quand vous vous y mettiez. Malgré ton caractère de garçon manqué, malgré l'engouement de Rose pour les livres et les études, vous vous entendiez parfaitement bien et vous vous consoliez de n'avoir eu que des frères en vous soutenant et vous épaulant. Les filles contre les garçons. Pour l'honneur.

Il lâcha un rire nostalgique et s'assit sur le canapé, s'appuyant la tête contre, ses yeux fixés au plafond. Ressassant le bon temps, celui où la famille déchue de Malefoy n'était pas encore rentrée dans notre univers, un temps bien lointain où le nom de Scorpius Malefoy ne signifiait rien pour nous.

Comment avait-il pu si bien s'immiscer dans nos existences ? Devenant le meilleur ami d'Albus. Devenant le premier amour de Rosie. Devenant le premier homme de ma vie. Nous détruisant tour à tour, petit à petit. Il avait été comme la gangrène, comme un virus, s'étalant de l'un à l'autre. Une plaie, un fléau, séduisant et retors à souhait.

Ma bouche restait sèche, ma gorge était douloureuse et je restais debout, les bras ballants, ne sachant pas où me mettre, quoi faire. Et soudain, Albus reprit la parole.

-Mais tu es ma petite soeur. Tu le resteras toujours, et je... -il se fit plus hésitant- je sais que tu n'es pas totalement responsable de tout _ça_. Je le sais mais... ça n'empêche pas la colère. Non Lily, ça n'empêche pas la haine, le chagrin, ... ça n'empêche rien de tout ça même si je t'aime.

Et les larmes coulèrent de plus belle sur mes joues, je me sentais bête, vraiment trop bête, et je courais me réfugier dans les bras de mon frère, qui ne me repoussa pas à ma grande surprise et m'attira plus près de lui, au contraire. J'avais été bête de succomber, j'avais été bête d'y croire, j'avais été bête, bête, bête, idiote, stupide.

Nous étions deux idiots sur un canapé, moi pleurant comme une fontaine -à croire que j'avais ouvert les vannes depuis mon arrivée-, et lui me serrant convulsivement, me murmurant des choses que je n'entendais pas le nez dans mes cheveux.

Ce n'étais pas une réconciliation, presque une trêve, un drapeau blanc agité en signe de paix. Albus était mon frère, j'étais sa soeur, et rien ne pourrait changer ça. Notre affection était trop profonde pour succomber si facilement. Il aurait pu être un meurtrier, il serait resté mon frère et j'aurais continué à l'aimer. J'espérais juste qu'il en allait de même pour lui. Je l'espérais tellement.

Et puis, avouer à mon frère que son _meilleur ami_ l'avait utilisé d'un bout à l'autre, qu'il avait utilisé Rose, moi, notre famille, qu'il s'était fait passer pour un garçon admirable, "si différent de son père" d'après ma tante Hermione, qu'il avait toujours joué la comédie, tout ça dans le but de nous détruire, nous diviser, nous rendre malheureux.

Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? Ma famille ne lui avait rien fait hormis exister. Les Malefoy avaient été blanchis par l'acte de Narcissa Malefoy durant la bataille finale, acte très égoïste mais qui avait profité à tous néanmoins. Lucius Malefoy devait sans aucun doute ruminer tout ça depuis des années, Drago Malefoy semblait s'être construit une nouvelle vie avec sa femme et Scorpius. Alors, pourquoi ? Les motivations de Scorpius restaient très floues à mes yeux et je ne savais plus quoi penser, plus qui croire.

Etait-il réellement ce salaud qui nous avait tous piégé pour satisfaire une envie de vengeance ? Qu'est-ce qui était réel et qu'est ce qui ne l'était pas ? Pourquoi, pourquoi ? Il n'avait aucune raison _valable_ de nous haïr à ce point.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée, Al, murmurai-je à l'attention de mon frère, sans savoir si il m'entendait ou pas.

Je le sentis se crisper un instant, puis relâcher la tension. Trois années passées, si ce n'est plus, à ruminer toute cette histoire, n'allaient pas être effacées d'un coup de baguette, mais c'était déjà un bon début.

-T'es partie, Lily. Tu as préféré la fuite que l'affrontement, tu as préféré fuir plutôt que donner des explications. Et ce silence, ce manque de justifications nous a tous plus détruits qu'autre chose. On avait besoin de ça pour tourner la page, tu comprends ? On en avait _besoin_, et toi t'es partie. Laissant Rosie à terre, perdue, et Scorpius pour seule véritable version des faits.

Les paroles de Malefoy un peu plus tôt dans la journée me revinrent en mémoire. "_-Tu es partie Lily, et même si ce n'était pas prévu, même si j'aurais préféré que tu attendes encore un peu avant de le dire à Rose, ça a servi mes plans. Tu as éclaté ta famille, et toi seule en fait aurait pu les ressouder. Mais tu es partie, et maintenant, il est trop tard."_

Albus venait exactement d'insinuer la même chose. Je n'aurais jamais dû partir, je n'aurais jamais dû les laisser comme ça, je n'aurais jamais du fuir. J'aurais dû affronter ma famille, Rosie, Malefoy, j'aurais dû me défendre bec et ongles, j'aurais dû être une courageuse Gryffondor.

-Mais si je te disais ce que je sais, tu ne me croirais jamais Albus, tu ne me fais plus assez confiance contrairement à Malefoy, déclarai-je en m'éloignant de ses bras.

Ses lunettes tombant un peu sur son nez, Albus me lança un regard interrogateur puis haussa les épaules. Blasé et légèrement perturbé. Il ne me contredit pas, j'avais raison. Ma fuite, mon exil, mon absence de nouvelles avaient permis à la confiance qu'il accordait à Scorpius d'augmenter. D'une certaine manière, le fait que j'ai fui me rendait coupable, sinon pourquoi aurais-je fui ? J'avais forcément un milliard de choses à me reprocher.

Et d'une certaine manière, c'était vrai.

**:.:**

Ma deuxième étape vers la compréhension, vers l'honnêteté, vers le fair-play. Rosie. Ma chère Rosie, la pauvre victime de tout ça quand on y pense. Quand on avait un point de vue extérieur à la situation.

J'avais quitté Albus, apaisée, et lui m'avait serré dans ses bras avant que je parte. J'avais retrouvé mon frère, et je regrettais, ô combien je regrettais de les avoir laissé, combien je regrettais d'avoir permis à Malefoy de les manipuler sans intervenir.

Rose était tombée amoureuse du fils de l'ancien ennemi de ses parents, elle nous avait fait un remake moderne de Roméo et Juliette, qui s'était terminé d'une autre manière tout aussi tragique. Une tromperie, une petite mort, la fin d'un couple.

Et il fallait que je sache : étaient-ils vraiment séparés ? Jouaient-ils vraiment avec leurs deux familles ? Je ne doutais pas que Rose ait changé depuis l'_affaire_, mais je me demandais juste : à quel point. Rose était une adorable fille, gentille, brave, travailleuse, un parfait petit mélange entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor.

-Tu es sûre d'aller la voir... aujourd'hui ? Tu viens d'aller voir Albus, et tu as eu affaire à Malefoy un peu plus tôt. T'as eu ton compte d'émotions non ? Psychologiquement, tu es un peu instable, dira-t-on.

-Plus tôt, tout ça sera réglé, mieux ce sera Hugo. Pour tout le monde.

Ma voix avait claqué, sèche. Je n'avais pas besoin de l'avis du psychomage, mais du cousin. Du presque frère. Du meilleur ami.

Hugo fronça les sourcils, clairement désapprobateur, et souffla, agacé, sur une des mèches brunes qui lui tombaient sur les yeux. Il portait désormais ses cheveux un peu trop longs, ils lui tombaient sur les épaules, et il était monstrueusement grand par rapport à moi, me dominant de toute sa stature. Héritage d'Oncle Ron, sans aucun doute.

-Je suppose que tu es venue chercher l'adresse de Rosie ? Elle ne rentrera sûrement pas chez elle avant dix-huit heures, elle travaille au ministère maintenant. Dans le départemment de la justice magique, plus précisément.

Evidemment. La justice... Le respect des règles, et cetera. Super. Elle avait une formation en droit, avait toujours été une très bonne oratrice, et je n'allais pas faire long feu devant elle avec des excuses hésitantes et balbutiantes.

-Oui, s'il te plaît. Je passerais à son appartement en fin de journée, comme ça j'aurais eu le temps de récupérer _psychologiquement_, ricanai-je devant l'air blasé de mon cousin.

Son orientation professionnelle m'avait rendue perplexe, mais dans un sens c'était compréhensible. Sa famille tombait en miettes, et il s'était réfugié dans la psychologie, pour comprendre peut-être, pour mieux discerner le mental de chacun, pour aider ceux qui en avaient besoin, pour devenir un soutien, pour que les erreurs de tous soient limitées. Foutu côté altruiste, loyal et fidèle qu'avait Hugo... il aurait dû aller à Poufsouffle, tiens.

Et sans plus attendre, Hugo me griffonna l'adresse de sa soeur sur un morceau de parchemin. A contrecoeur, je le sentais. Désolée Hugo, mais il le faut. Rose doit savoir, Rose doit se mettre à ma place, Rose doit comprendre.

Trois ans, c'est trop long. Trois ans... elle a eu le temps de ruminer, de développer sa haine, d'entretenir sa rancoeur. Jamais elle ne me pardonnera complètement, jamais plus elle ne m'accordera une confiance aveugle, jamais jamais jamais...

Mon ventre se tordit une énième fois, et je chassais de mon esprit tout ce que j'avais perdu par ma faute, et par celle du vert et argent qui m'avait tourné la tête. Me l'avait mise à l'envers, y avait soufflé du vent, des mensonges, des belles promesses.

-Tiens, et puis... merde, bonne chance Lily. Rose n'ira pas de main morte avec toi.

-Moi non plus, j'ajoutai, revêche.

Je refusais qu'on dise que tout ça était uniquement de ma faute, ou ma faute et celle de Malefoy. Rose n'était pas _qu__'_une victime. Elle aussi avait fait de mauvais choix, avait menti à notre famille. Et ma langue brûla de révéler à Hugo que ses fiançailles n'étaient qu'une vaste mascarade. Avec Albus, je n'y avais même pas pensé, trop occupée à me justifier. Trop occupée à essayer de réfléchir comment me rabibocher avec mon frère.

Mais je dus ravaler ma bile. Il fallait d'abord que j'affronte Rose Weasley.

**:.:**

Un café, une terrasse. Les gens qui passent. Et moi. Au milieu de tout ça, assise sur une chaise, observant le monde qui défile devant moi. Bientôt dix-huit heures, bientôt l'affront avec ma cousine. Et l'angoisse ne me lâche plus et je passe nerveusement une main dans ma chevelure rousse. Hugo avait peut-être raison, est-ce que j'allais avoir les forces nécessaires pour absorber tous les sentiments négatifs que Rose allait avoir à mon égard. Est-ce que je me sentais prête à ça ?

... Jamais je ne serais prête. Qui le serait ? Mais il fallait bien que je me lance, et puis adviendra que pourra.

Je ne voyais pas qu'est ce que je pouvais bien perdre de plus.

**:.:**

Petite résidence dans un quartier correct. Vingt-deux ans, et Rose avait déjà un salaire relativement correct. En même temps, avec la réputation de ses parents au sein du Ministère, nul doute qu'elle devait avoir autant de lèches-bottes que de détracteurs. Mais j'étais certaine qu'elle faisait tellement du bon boulot que les mauvaises langues ne trouvaient plus rien à dire.

Et me voilà devant sa porte. Appartement 9. Premier étage. Mes mains fourmillaient, se crispaient, mes genoux peinaient à supporter mon poids, je me sentais lourde et ma bouche était devenue pâteuse. Le sang pulsait à mes tempes, et mon coeur manquait quelques battements. J'avais froid, j'avais chaud, je ne savais plus.

Crise d'angoisse.

Je mis quelques instants à me ressaisir, à reprendre une respiration normale, à calmer les battements affolés de mon organe vital, à ne plus laisser de traces de la peur qui m'habitait, qui me consumait. Je ne devais pas arriver devant l'ancienne bleu et bronze en position de faiblesse. Ou alors elle me croquerait en une bouchée.

On avait besoin de s'expliquer toutes les deux, et il était hors de question que je me fasse écraser, hors de question de faire comme avec Albus : laisser ses reproches éclater, et simplement dire "je suis désolée", ça jamais. Rose n'allait pas aller de main morte avec moi, comme l'avait si bien dit Hugo, et j'étais prête à en faire de même. Nous étions tous coupables de ce qui était arrivé, chacun à notre manière.

Devais-je m'attendre à ce qu'elle me jette un sort ? ... Non, Rose était trop pondérée pour ça.

Quoique, c'était une Weasley, doublée d'une Granger. Mélange assez explosif et imprévisible quand on y pense.

Mon doigt appuya un peu trop longtemps sur la sonnette. Silence pesant. Dix-huit heures cinq. Peut-être étais-je arrivée trop tôt. Me mordant les lèvres de déception, j'amorçais un demi-tour alors que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un visage connu. Une chevelure rousse abondante, boucles parfaites, deux grands yeux bruns reflétant un kaléidoscope d'émotions, un sourire pincé.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de la détailler avidement, il me semblait que je ne l'avais pas vu depuis une éternité. Et comme l'avait prévu Hugo, elle venait de sortir de son boulot et portait une jupe de tailleur noire qui lui montait au-dessus de la taille, un chemisier d'un rose poudré y était rentré, et ses jambes fines étaient allongées par des escarpins noirs. Ses cheveux auburn semblaient vaporeux et encadraient joliment son visage fin, accentué par ses pommettes rosées. Elle était époustouflante.

Rose Molly Weasley dans toute sa splendeur.

-Oh c'est toi. J'ai appris ton retour en Angleterre... je ne pensais pas te voir de sitôt, non. J'estimais encore quelques années de silence coupable de ta part. Au bas mot.

* * *

><p>Alors ?:)<p>

(Ah, et dernière review que j'ai reçue sur la partie II de "Guest" qui me demandait un résumé en mp, euh j'ai pas pu te répondre parce que justement tu étais en invitée, tu n'étais pas sur ton compte, et que je n'avais aucun indice sur ton identité ^^)


	5. Partie IV

**(MILLES EXCUSES ! Le chapitre avait sauté. Le voilà complet ! Merci analaura de me l'avoir fait remarquer !)**

* * *

><p><span>Petit mot du début :<span> Bijour, bonsoir ! Voilà la partie IV, l'avant-dernière finalement, je ferais également une partie V (et puis V c'est un joli chiffre, non?) parce que j'avais trop de choses à mettre encore dans tout ça.

Je sais exactement où je vais là, et c'est une première. J'ai _trouvé_, je sais pas comment le dire, mais bon je vous concocte quelque chose auquel je n'avais même pas pensé en écrivant le prologue et les premières parties !

Merci à **nestie** et **Loudee** pour leurs reviews !

**ET PETITE CHOSE AVANT ! Important. **

Je pense que j'ai du perdre un peu de lectorat en route, et en même temps, par curiosité je suis allée voir les stats, et depuis que j'ai posté le dernier chapitre, **165** personnes exactement sont venues le lire, y'a eu **trois** followers en plus, et **deux** reviews. Soyons honnête, j'avoue qu'en voyant ça, je suis restée un peu sur le c.. les fesses ! (Soyons poli) Et je dis pas que je mérite des reviews, ou ce genre de choses, mais même un mp à la limite pour me donner l'avis dessus, ça m'irait très bien ! Je veux dire que y'a pas de retour en fait, et tiens voilà je suis un peu un membre fantôme du **FIC**, mais voilà, j'adhère totalement à leurs principes. Et puis, pour plein de fictions que je trouve vraiment **excellentes**, je vois un nombre de reviews ridicules par rapport à d'autres... qui le méritent _moins_, disons-le comme ça. Voilà. C'est intriguant, ça me rend perplexe.

Après je comprends qu'on puisse passer à travers, qu'on se dise qu'on le fera demain et qu'on oublie, ou autres choses du genre, _ça m'arrive aussi _! Et puis, vaut mieux tard que jamais. Donc je ne mets pas tout le monde dans le même panier.

Mais voilà, je voulais en parler. C'était ma petite minute des derniers mois sur le sujet !

Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE ! J'espère que vous allez aimer ! (je croise les doigts parce que j'ai eu un peu de mal avec cette partie)

* * *

><p><strong>Odalisque<strong>

* * *

><p><span>PARTIE IV<span>

* * *

><p>-Salut Rose, je soufflai, un peu gauche, un peu empruntée.<p>

Mal à l'aise, clairement.

Devant elle, je me sentais tellement petite, tellement insignifiante. Mon aînée avait toujours tout eu pour elle : les bonnes notes, les bons comportements, le charme, l'éloquence, l'admiration et le respect des autres, et j'en passe. La seule chose qu'elle avait ratée fut sa relation avec Malefoy, et c'était de ma faute. J'avais été responsable d'une tâche dans son parcours si impeccable.

Et puis, j'appréhendais. C'était la première fois depuis trois ans qu'on se voyait, qu'on avait la possibilité de se jauger, qu'on pouvait se regarder droit dans les yeux.

Rose me toisa derrière ses lunettes carrées, et avec un sourire énigmatique, elle prit sa veste derrière la porte avant de sortir sur le palier.

-Je me doute que tu es venue pour me parler, pour _t'excuser_, ajouta-t-elle avec un ton mesquin, mais je refuse de te faire entrer chez moi. Il y a un café à deux mètres d'ici, ça sera parfait.

Pas surprise pour une mornille, j'hochai la tête, rentrai mes mains dans mes poches de jean et la suivit dans un silence pesant. Je me sentais comme un animal allant à l'abattoir, Hugo avait peut-être un peu raison : pas sûr que je sois prête à affronter Rose.

Quoique. Aurais-je vraiment été prête un jour ? ... Non, c'est vrai.

Cette entrevue qu'elle m'accordait allait être décisive, et la pensée fugace qu'il y avait _peut-être _une petite chance que Rose comprenne mon point de vue et me fasse confiance si je lui révélais les manigances de Scorpius me traversa. Douloureux espoir.

**:.:**

Nous nous étions installées en terrasse, et un serveur avait aussitôt foncé sur nous pour prendre notre commande. Café pour moi, thé vert pour elle.

Je passais pour une stressée, et elle pour totalement zen. Su-per.

-Alors Lily, vas-y, commence. J'attends... Ça fait trois ans que j'attends, ajoute Rose comme à elle-même.

Et moi, évidemment, je ne peux m'empêcher de lâcher un rire nerveux. Mal interprété de toute évidence vu le tic qui agite son sourcil droit. Qu'importe après tout, un peu plus de haine ou un peu moins ne changeait rien à notre situation.

-Et je tiens juste à te dire avant que tu n'entames ton petit _plaidoyer_, qu'il y a peu de chances que je change d'avis. Pour moi, tu resteras toujours une petite salope qui préfère trahir sa famille pour se faire sauter par un mec.

La vulgarité ne lui allait vraiment pas, et je laissai le serveur nous déposer nos commandes et partir avant de prendre la parole. J'étais "une petite salope", bien. Rien de nouveau dans la grisaille londonienne, si j'en crois les derniers jours.

-C'est ton choix Rose. Mais avant tout, rappelle-toi. Rappelle-toi que c'est Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, le mec concerné. Et surtout n'oublie pas son nom de famille. Malefoy. Comme dans Drago Malefoy, comme dans Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy.

Elle renifla dédaigneusement mais ne répliqua pas pour autant. Mais toute son attitude, tendue, nerveuse, crispée, m'hurlait à la figure "Tu me prends pour une sombre idiote ou quoi ?!". Et j'inspirai profondément, trois ans plus tard, je devais vider tout mon sac. Le pourquoi du comment Lily le garçon manqué de la famille avait été liée au petit-ami de sa cousine, au fils de l'ennemi héréditaire de sa famille. Et pourquoi elle s'était longtemps enfuie comme une lâche. Trop longtemps.

-J'ai déconné Rose, je le sais bien. Mais j'assume tout,... j'assume tout ce que j'ai pu faire pendant ces années, et je refuse d'être prise pour la seule coupable. Au début, tu croyais que je mentais, comment aurions-nous pu te faire cet affront ? Ta réaction : une gifle, des hurlements, des pleurs, et tu n'as pas pu continuer à m'engueuler vu que j'avais fui. Mais je fais tout dans le désordre, il vaut mieux que je commence par le début. Et cette fois-ci je sais que tu vas m'écouter sans hurler, et je sais que tu vas tout enregistrer, jusqu'au moindre petit détail.

Pour toute réponse, Rose sirota son thé tout en gardant son regard bleu tacheté de noisette fixé sur moi. Attentive. Prête à tout avaler pour retourner quelque chose contre moi à la fin de tout ça. Prête à jouer mon juge et mon bourreau.

-Déjà, comment ça a commencé ? Quand tu avais amené pour la première fois Malefoy au Terrier chez Mamie Molly. Un soir il y a dormi, je suis allée boire de l'eau dans la nuit et il m'a surprise dans la cuisine. Et m'a embrassé. Au début, je pensais qu'il m'avait confondu avec toi dans le noir, mais honnêtement, j'étais déjà un peu plus grande que toi, et mes cheveux ne sont pas aussi bouclés que les tiens, je dirais même que je n'ai aucune boucle. Alors, il s'était trompé, vraiment ? Non, le lendemain, clin d'oeil au petit déjeuner, et toi plus loin, tu n'avais rien vu. Tu ne soupçonnais rien... Et moi, combien je me sentais coupable. Et heureuse en même temps. Je sais, c'est cruel de dire ça, mais j'étais déchirée entre la culpabilité, la honte, et le bonheur. Plaisir coupable. Et ça a continué, ça a continué pendant deux ans, dans ton dos, dans le dos de tous.

Je fis une pause, prit une gorgée de mon café, et remarquai que les épaules de Rose s'étaient légèrement tendues. Quoi de plus normal ? J'avais envie de sourire mais je me retins. Encore une réaction qui serait mal interprétée, encore quelque chose à me reprocher. Et même si ça ne changeait rien, je préférais à ce stade de mon discours à me rendre la tâche la plus facile possible.

-Mais quoique tu puisses penser, Scorpius et moi _partagions _quelque chose que je n'identifiais pas. Enfin je croyais que nous partagions des sentiments communs, mais non. Je pourrais dire que ce n'était que du plaisir, que du léger, rien de concret, mais ce n'était même pas ça. Au bout d'un moment, je l'ai menacé de dire toute la vérité si il ne le faisait pas. Je voulais qu'il mette un terme à tout ça, ... qu'il fasse un choix. Evidemment, j'aurais voulu qu'il _me _choisisse.

Rose laissa échapper un ricanement. Visiblement, elle appréciait que je ne jouais pas l'hypocrite. Parce que oui, de toute façon, je n'aurais jamais pu laisser Malefoy tout entier à ma cousine. Quoique je puisse penser. Scorpius Malefoy me remuait comme personne, de façon malsaine, passionnément, et je devais me l'admettre pour plus vite en guérir.

Je n'étais pas parfaite, j'étais même affreusement égoïste, capricieuse, et exigeante. J'avais mûri mais je ne pouvais nier que quand j'étais encore en Angleterre, j'estimais que Scorpius Malefoy se devait d'être uniquement à moi. Pauvre idiote. Et avec effarement, je constatais que ce désir ne s'était pas totalement estompé.

-Après, tout ça est resté léger dans un certain point de vue. Chaste, je dirais. Bien sûr, il m'a fait découvrir quelques petites choses intéressantes mais jamais je n'ai couché avec lui... J'avais déjà commis trop de trahisons, et c'est la seule chose que je lui ai refusé. Et j'avais posé une condition : il n'aurait eu le droit de me faire totalement _sienne_ que si il te laissait, uniquement si il te plaquait, seulement si il t'avouait tout.

Un silence s'installa, et je gardai ma bouche close. Pour l'instant, je n'avais rien de plus à ajouter. Je voulais d'abord que tout ce que je venais de dire fasse son petit bout de chemin dans la tête de ma cousine.

-Tu ne m'apprends rien de plus, Lily Jolie. Je sais tout ça, ajouta Rose, soudain lasse. Je sais que tu n'as pas cherché à le séduire, je sais que tu as été conquise, et je peux concevoir que tu t'es laissée aveugler par ton... _attachement_ à Scorpius.

Mon cerveau fit une embardée et mon coeur une ruade. Pouvait-elle répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Comment ça, elle _savait _?

Je n'y croyais pas. J'étais passée du statut de petite salope avec le feu aux fesses au statut de petite fille fragile, naïve et stupide ? En un si court instant ? Parce que avant que je n'ouvre la bouche à propos de nos démons, elle n'avait pas l'air de me considérer comme quelqu'un de réellement humain, quelqu'un qui avait eu des faiblesses acceptables.

-Mais ça ne t'excuse pas. Tu n'as pas eu l'once d'un bon sens dans cette histoire. Tu t'es laissée entraîner, je pensais que les Potter-Weasley avaient un peu plus de jugeote, vu ton sang, tu t'es plongée dans ce drame sans voir plus loin que le lendemain au début, et puis ça a pris de plus en plus d'ampleur, ça s'est étiré en longueur, et ça t'a dévoré, petite Lily, ça t'a bouffé jusqu'à la moelle, tu en voulais plus. Toujours plus. Scorpius Malefoy, le grand, l'acclamé, celui qui avait réussi à redorer le nom de sa famille, si _parfait_. Tu l'avais attrapé bien malgré toi, tu l'avais fasciné l'espace d'un instant, et lui a continué avec toi, à ce petit jeu malsain.

Ses mains s'agitaient de tics nerveux, et je me mordis la lèvre de frustration. Elle n'avait pas vu clair dans le jeu de Scorpius, elle n'avait pas deviné. J'en étais persuadée. Rose Weasley n'avait été qu'un pantin, qu'une vulgaire marionnette, comme moi, et elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte.

-Quand j'y repense, on a été stupides tous les trois, souffla Rose. Combien on s'est détestés par la suite. Et moi, combien j'ai perdu de l'énergie, de la vie, à tout ça. Je t'ai d'abord détestée, haïe de toutes mes forces, tu avais été comme une soeur pour moi et tu m'avais fait la pire des trahisons possibles. Entretenir une relation avec mon petit ami, pendant deux ans, sans que je n'y vois rien ! Incroyable. Est-ce que tu réalises que deux ans de ma vie ont été un tissu de mensonges ? Un foutu tissu de mensonges !

Elle avait un peu élevée la voix avant de se reprendre. Une petite gorgée de thé, moi les mains crispées sur mon sac, et elle recommença. Plus cynique que jamais.

-Et puis j'ai déversé ma rancoeur sur _lui_. Après tout, il faut être deux pour ce genre de choses. Il n'était pas innocent, loin de là. Mais au début, je le croyais, quand il m'avait prévenue que tu essaierais de détruire notre couple en me racontant des mensonges sur une prétendue relation entre lui et toi. Prétendue... -elle ricana, amère-, et moi qui était sensée être la plus intelligente de notre promo, je l'avais cru. Tout bêtement. Avant de réaliser, de me rendre compte qu'il m'avait également menti, que tout ça était trop gros pour que tu puisses tout inventer, et il m'avait tout avoué.

_Tout _? Rose, j'en doute fortement. Mais je gardais mes réflexions pour moi, elles n'avaient pas encore lieu d'être.

-On a essayé, Lily. On a essayé de recoller les morceaux cassés, sincèrement. _Je l'aimais_. Ça me semblait un bon départ, mais parfois ça ne suffit pas. Une histoire comme la nôtre de toute façon était vouée à l'échec, à bien y réfléchir. Mais ça semblait rouler, ça semblait bien fonctionner. Sa famille ne me faisait pas _trop_ d'outrages, la mienne l'acceptait de plus en plus. Grosse mascarade, ouais. Ton fantôme après ça était là, toujours présent. Ton prénom, tabou. Et on ne pouvait plus continuer.

Et alors, les fiançailles ? Il me tardait d'avoir des explications sur _cette_ mascarade-là. Ils avaient été fiancés, nom de Merlin. Ils l'étaient toujours aux yeux du monde sorcier, comment se pouvait-il ? Rose était passée dans une phase où elle ne déversait plus sa rancoeur sur moi mais plutôt où elle m'exposait la suite de leur histoire après mon passage qui avait été telle une tornade sur leurs maigres édifices.

Rose soupira, se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et se pressa une main sur le haut de l'arcade. Elle me semblait à bout, usée, fatiguée. Notre discussion l'éprouvait, elle autant que moi, elle plus que moi en réalité.

-Mais je ne voulais pas passer pour une faible aux yeux de notre famille. Merde, Lily, j'aurais eu l'air de quoi si j'étais revenue sans Scorpius à mes côtés ?! J'aurais eu l'air d'une petite greluche stupide, qui s'était faite avoir par un mec, qui l'avait trompée avec sa propre cousine... J'aurais été la risée de tous, enfin, je l'aurais encore plus été. Jamais je n'aurais pu le supporter. J'avais ma fierté. Scorpius était mon homme et je devais, oui je _devais_, montrer que malgré tout, notre amour était plus fort.

Que c'était cliché. Je ne pus contenir un sourire amusé, qui au lieu de l'offusquer, lui agita le corps de petits soubresauts. Par Morgane, elle en _riait _? C'était le monde à l'envers !

Et puis, franchement. Elle passait encore plus pour une greluche à être restée avec Malefoy, qui l'avait humiliée de la pire façon qu'il soit quand même. Mais je gardai ça pour moi. Rose l'aurait _peut-être_ mal pris.

-Je me suis détestée aussi pour ça. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'ai pu être aussi _bête_, aussi aveugle ! A la seconde où j'ai appris _toute _la vérité, tout l'amour que j'ai pu avoir pour lui s'était effacé. Il ne restait plus que la rancoeur, un peu de haine, voir beaucoup de haine, et puis, ... je vous ai tous haï. Si on en était là, c'est de _leur_ faute. De votre faute aussi, tout autant en fait.

Leur ? _Leur ? _Comment ça, leur ?

Mes questions me brûlaient les lèvres et Rose l'avait remarqué, vu son sourire supérieur. Qui était encore impliqué dans cette histoire ? Je ne comprenais pas. Scorpius et moi avions été les "seuls" fautifs, Scorpius l'investigateur, moi une des actrices prédominante, la main du bourreau presque.

-Mais après tout, Scorpius finira un jour par te dire tout ça, à moins qu'il ne te laisse mariner et deviner par toi-même...

-Il me l'a déjà dit, la coupai-je. Il m'a dit que c'était pour détruire notre famille comme nous avions détruit la sienne. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent.

Rose eut un sourire en coin, insupportable. Croyait-elle que je mentais ? Ou au final, Scorpius lui avait-il vraiment tout déballé ? Son apparente supériorité me rendait perplexe.

-Oh, ça, oui. C'est vrai. Ça aussi il me l'a dit.

Je restai coite. Il le lui avait dit ? Mais pourquoi continuait-elle donc la comédie ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-elle pas encore fait manger la poussière ? Qu'est ce qui la poussait à continuer à garder le contact avec Scorpius Malefoy... ?

-Mais il faut savoir une chose avant tout, c'est qu'il s'est pris à son propre piège également. Il nous a utilisées, certes, mais il a sous-estimé les sentiments qui se mêlaient à son plan. Il a vraiment été amoureux de _nous_, lâche-t-elle, presque blasée -oui, blasée !-. Ou tout du moins, il avait des sentiments, de l'attachement, appelle ça comme tu veux... Scorpius Malefoy s'était fait avoir et il s'en mordait les doigts. Encore aujourd'hui, je pense. Mais il avait un plan et il s'y est tenu. Quitte à souffrir un peu lui-même par la suite.

J'avais du mal à tout assimiler... Où voulait-elle en venir ? Scorpius _m_'avait un peu aimée, alors. Il avait eu un semblant de sentiments pour _moi. _Une voix désagréable s'insinua en moi : "Elle aussi. Pas seulement toi, non." Mais je me repris rapidement, malheureusement pas assez vite pour dissimuler à Rose qu'elle m'avait déstabilisée.

-J'ai déjà revu Malefoy... On s'est croisé sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas réellement fiancés et que vous jouiez la comédie. _Pourquoi _?

-Simple, Lily. Pour leur faire payer tous leurs mensonges, tous leurs secrets. Et du côté de Scorpius, c'est plus pour éviter que sa famille ne lui arrange tout de suite un mariage. Il aime bien le célibat et l'idée de pouvoir choisir un jour celle qui partagera sa vie. Avoir le contrôle sur sa vie.

Celle qui partagera sa vie... Je sentis mon ventre se tordre. Dans mes illusions d'adolescente, j'avais naïvement imaginé que ce serait moi qui partagerait sa vie un jour, et à entendre le ton de Rose quand elle dit ça, elle aussi pensait un jour partager sa vie. Jusqu'à la mort, et au-delà si possible. Pauvres idiotes que nous étions. Nous avions eu la tête à l'envers, le coeur en bandoulière, pour un garçon qui n'en valait sûrement pas la peine.

Quelle joie ce serait de l'étriper. De le pendre par les pieds au-dessus d'un feu de joie. De voir son séduisant visage tordu par la souffrance.

Mais... De quels secrets parlait-elle ?

-Et puis, _ils _méritent bien d'être constamment sur leurs gardes, à se demander quand est-ce qu'ils allaient recevoir une invitation à un mariage, celui d'un Malefoy et d'une Weasley... Quel pied de nez à nos ancêtre, ça aurait été, n'empêche.

Je lâchai un rire. Rose recommençait à faire de l'humour avec moi. Et honnêtement je ne savais plus où me mettre. J'avais l'impression de renouer des liens avec ma cousine, mais sans aucun doute, ce devait être de sales illusions. Nous nous étions mutuellement fait du mal et rien ne l'effacerait. Notre relation ne serait plus jamais la même, mais au fond de moi, j'avais de l'espoir -ouais, de l'espoir comme une petite fille naïve- qu'elle devienne tout du moins cordiale.

Et dans un geste spontané, je levai ma tasse de café vers elle comme un hommage avant de le finir en une longue gorgée brûlante.

Geste qu'elle me rendit avec son thé, avec un petit sourire crispé.

:.:

Est ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée ? Un coup d'oeil perplexe au numéro de la porte qui me faisait face, 13, me fit hésiter une nouvelle fois. D'une main nerveuse, j'arrangeai ma queue de cheval.

Rose n'avait pas voulu plus détailler ses insinuations, et j'étais obligée de découvrir les autres pans de cette histoire par moi-même.

Nous nous étions quittées un peu plus apaisées qu'à notre arrivée, mais pas pour autant copines comme hippogriffes. Je lui devais juste des explications, des excuses, et au final, elle avait fini par me déballer ce qui s'était passé de son côté. Et m'avait lancé des énigmes en quelque sorte.

Oh, et puis merde. J'étais trop avancée pour reculer maintenant. J'avais déjà eu toute la nuit pour réfléchir, pour me triturer les méninges, et rien. Aucune idée, aucun début de piste ne m'était venu. Scorpius avait agi seul, si j'avais bien compris. Mais il avait une raison bien plus précise qu'une simple vengeance de famille pour des histoires d'adolescents en pleine Période Noire. Et j'étais dans le flou total.

Mon doigt fut animé d'une vie propre et appuya sur la sonnette.

Merlin, faites que j'ai pris la bonne décision ! J'avais besoin d'aide, et je voyais personne d'autre qui puisse m'éclairer en toute objectivité. Ou presque. Non, je m'exprimais mal. Je ne voyais personne d'assez intelligent pour faire la part des choses et m'en dire plus sur l'inimité des Malefoy, Weasley et Potter.

La porte s'ouvrit.

-Lily ? Lança une voix étonnée.

Pile la personne que je voulais voir. Je me raclai bruyamment la gorge et essayai de coller un sourire enjoué sur mon visage.

-Salut Tante Hermione.

* * *

><p>Verdict ?:D<p> 


	6. Partie V

Tadam !

Dernier chapitre à vous offrir sur Odalisque, et tiens, j'ai décidé de ne pas faire d'épilogue. Donc du coup, ce chapitre est légèrement plus long que prévu, et j'ai peut-être un peu mal géré la fin. Mais qu'importe, je suis allée où je voulais aller ! Enfin j'espère...

Pas de conseils musique sur ce coup, j'ai écrit ce chapitre sur plusieurs semaines, avec mon iTunes en aléatoire à chaque fois, mais si je devais en citer, ça serait : Stay – Hurts, Escape me – Tiësto, No way out – Rie Sinclair.

ENJOY !

(Et merci aux reviewers, je vous surkiffe, merci merci merci !)

* * *

><p><strong>Odalisque<strong>

* * *

><p><span>PARTIE V<span>

* * *

><p>Ma tante m'avait laissée rentrer avec un sourire que j'avais jugé factice. A l'étonnement avait succédé de l'inquiétude d'après ce que je voyais. Mais, Tante Hermione inquiète ? Je ne voyais pas pourquoi... Ok, c'était <em>sa<em> fille que j'avais trahie cependant quand j'étais revenue, elle m'avait accueilli beaucoup plus cordialement que je ne l'aurais cru. Avec réserve, certes, mais elle avait quand même fait acte de présence. Oncle Ron également.

-Je dois avouer que je ne m'attendais pas à une de tes visites, Lily, fit-elle en me tendant un verre de limonade.

Je la remerciai du bout des lèvres et passai un regard circulaire sur la pièce. Rien n'avait changé, peut-être quelques photos récentes en prime, mais le salon des Weasley était exactement le même que trois ans plus tôt. Il y avait même toujours cette photo de Hugo et moi, à onze ans, riant aux éclats devant le Poudlard express, heureux de rejoindre enfin le reste de notre famille au château. Jeunes et si innocents. Bien loin d'aujourd'hui.

-Ce n'était pas prémédité, je soufflai. Mais j'aurais quelques questions à te poser, si tu ne vois pas d'inconvénients. Je cherche... à comprendre.

Hermione tiqua, et je vis la flamme de la curiosité prendre possession de ses yeux bruns, néanmoins teintés de doutes. Pour une femme à la réputation d'avoir toujours réponse à tout, j'espérai qu'elle y ferait vraiment honneur. C'était toujours vers elle que je m'étais tournée quand j'avais eu des questions depuis que j'étais toute petite, et à bien y regarder, ça n'avait pas changé. Me voilà maintenant devant elle.

-Et alors Lily ? Que cherches-tu à comprendre ? Me questionna-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise de la table à manger.

En me pinçant les lèvres, je l'observai brièvement. Malgré quelques kilos en trop, la mère de Rose et Hugo restait rayonnante, avec cette aura de bienveillance et d'intelligence supérieure. Elle avait le dos droit, le visage dépourvu d'expression -hormis un léger tic agitant le coin droit de sa bouche-, et je savais que j'avais son entière attention.

-Je voudrais que tu me parles un peu des Malefoy.

A l'évocation de ce nom, ses doigts tapotèrent nerveusement la table tandis que je m'asseyais près d'elle. Nerveuse, Tante Hermione ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Peut-être appréhendait-t-elle juste notre discussion sur ce sujet. Sensible, à n'en pas douter. Le père Malefoy lui avait rendu la vie difficile à Poudlard, le grand-père avait été un de plus fervents partisans de l'éradication des Sang-de-Bourbe, et le petit-fils avait semé la discorde au sein de sa famille. Personne chez les Potter et les Weasley ne les portait en grande estime, sauf Albus évidemment. Et un peu Victoire et Molly également.

-Viens-en aux faits, Lily. J'aurais tellement choses à te dire sur les Malefoy que tu ne trouveras peut-être pas ce que tu cherches...

D'accord. Ce serait clair, concis, et rapide.

-Je veux..., j'hésitai un instant avant de reprendre plus fermement : je veux comprendre pourquoi Scorpius Malefoy estime que notre famille a détruit la sienne.

Hermione sursauta, et je sentis un malaise s'installer.

Et j'aurais voulu fuir ce qui s'amorçait, fuir très loin, ne pas entendre de suppositions de sa part, ne pas entendre les souvenirs et les informations qu'elle avait sur cette famille, me perdre une nouvelle fois quelque part, m'éloigner, ne plus donner de signes de vie. Mais mon corps resta planté sur la chaise, il ne voulait pas bouger, j'avais les jambes lourdes, la bouche pâteuse, et ma volonté de savoir était au final plus forte que tout.

-Ah. Il pense donc ça ? ...Tout s'explique alors. Tout, murmura-t-elle. Je n'aurais jamais cru que...

-Que quoi ? Je ne pus m'empêcher de demander.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, planta ses yeux bruns dans les miens, et laissa échapper un claquement de langue.

-Ce sont de vieilles histoires qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être, et Scorpius aurait dû les dépasser, ne pas s'en mêler et les laisser où elles étaient, asséna Hermione d'une voix plus dure. Il a été stupide de se venger en vous utilisant Rose et toi... Oui maintenant, je n'ai plus aucun doute, c'est à cause de _ça_.

Merde, mais _ça _quoi ?! Rose et Tante Hermione avaient bien le même sang, elles ne développaient jamais les choses quand ça les arrangeait et pouvaient déblatérer des heures durant sur un sujet qu'elles affectionnent !

-Pourrais-tu m'en dire plus ? Je tentai avec une voix affable.

Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, on dit. Foutu proverbe, faut l'avouer.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée, ma chérie..., répliqua Hermione, comme si j'étais encore une gamine. Essaie plutôt de passer à autre chose, d'accord ? Tourne la page _définitivement_, en espérant que Scorpius sorte bientôt également de la vie de Rose. Ou ce sera moi qui mettrait un terme à cette relation, je refuse qu'on utilise ma fille de la sorte ! Foutus Malefoy.

Oui, bon, en même temps, ta chère petite fille est tout autant manipulatrice et menteuse que Malefoy. Personne ne l'utilise en ce moment, c'est une grande fille, elle a pris ses décisions toute seule. Et le bougre a salement déteint sur elle, si tu veux mon avis tante Hermione. Mais tu ne le demandes pas, et je ne t'en ferais pas part.

-J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques ! Insistai-je. Personne ne veut le faire, et je veux _comprendre_. Si Scorpius n'avait pas commencé, je ne serais jamais tombée amoureuse de lui. Ça aurait été simplement le petit ami de ma cousine, et j'aurais dû m'en amuser avec toute la famille. Une Weasley avec un Malefoy ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il fasse également son petit numéro de charme avec moi et j'y suis tombée naïvement. Donc, si tu sais quelque chose, Tante Hermione, s'il te plaît... dis-le moi...

Je savais que j'avais l'air désespérée. Merde, je me sentais seule et perdue depuis trop de temps et je refusais qu'on me laisse encore plus longtemps me débattre avec mes questions. Je ne pouvais _pas_ tourner la page aussi simplement. Il me fallait des réponses avant.

Et elle m'observait, un air peiné sur le visage. Visiblement, elle hésitait à me révéler quoique ce soit.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ma famille avait quelque chose à se reprocher... De vieilles histoires, qu'elle avait dit. Scorpius avait des raisons bien plus profondes qu'une simple vengeance à propos de la fin de la guerre... Qui l'avaient affectées, visiblement, sinon il n'aurait jamais entrepris cette vendetta contre les familles Weasley et Potter.

-Lily, tu ne pourrais pas...

Je l'interrompis rapidement.

-Comprendre ? Réaliser ? Accepter ? Merde ! Tante Hermione, tu n'imagines pas combien j'ai _souffert_ pendant cinq ans à cause de ça ! J'avais trahi ma cousine, celle que je considérais comme ma soeur, j'étais amoureuse d'un homme qui ne savait pas choisir entre nous deux, et pire que tout, moi j'étais _celle_ de l'ombre, j'étais la _maîtresse_, la traîtresse,... L'amour ça ne se commande pas, mais on peut toujours y donner un coup de pouce. Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre des choses, je n'aurais jamais dû ressentir quoique ce soit de très profond pour Scorpius Malefoy !

Une nouvelle grimace vint déformer ses traits quand le nom de famille de Scorpius passa entre mes lèvres, et ma tante se leva brusquement pour faire les cents pas devant moi.

Sa conscience la taraudait, bien. Je la tenais, il fallait que je la mette à bout.

-Il a détruit cinq ans de ma vie, et beaucoup plus de celle de Rose. Il nous a volé nos plus belles années... Je veux _savoir _!

L'ancienne Gryffondor expira bruyamment. Moi, je retenais mon souffle, m'agrippant presque à la table.

-... Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit à cause de ça, Lily... Je suis désolée mais... je n'ai aucune réponse à te fournir. Et maintenant, excuse-moi, mais je vais sortir. Je dois voir... Rose. Il faut qu'elle arrête avec ce garçon.

Et voilà. Congédiée. Comme ça.

Furieuse, je sortis de chez ma tante sans un autre mot. Elle m'avait déçue, et je me sentais encore plus seule qu'avant. Encore plus perdue. Encore plus indésirable.

Vers qui pouvais-je me tourner désormais pour avoir le fin mot de cette histoire qui, je réalisais, me dépassait ? Ce n'était plus une simple histoire de tromperies d'adolescents. Ça allait beaucoup plus loin que ça, et j'avais une boule dans la gorge.

Est-ce que je voulais vraiment connaître la vérité ? N'allait-elle pas plus me faire souffrir ? ... Ou alors, m'apporterait-elle enfin la paix à laquelle j'aspirais ?

Je m'accordai dix secondes de réflexion avant de faire un choix, et transplanai, presque sûre de moi, déterminée.

:.:

Merlin, pitié, aide-moi. A la limite, demande à Morgane de venir à ta place si tu as la flemme.

Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, mais est-ce que j'aurais assez de courage et de self-control pour ne pas flancher ? Face à lui, j'ai toujours été faible, il sait quoi dire, quoi faire, pour me troubler. Et les années n'ont pas changé ce fait...

Le doigt tremblant, j'appuie pour la seconde fois de la journée sur une sonnette. Sans trop de mal, j'avais réussi à retrouver l'appartement de Scorpius Malefoy que j'avais quitté deux jours plus tôt. Quartier résidentiel sorcier, un peu tape-à-l'oeil, visiblement avec des habitants qui ne manquaient pas de moyens financiers.

C'était digne de lui.

La porte s'ouvrit, et ma respiration se bloqua dans ma gorge. Une stupéfiante brune d'une quarantaine d'années m'avait ouvert, et son regard froid me cloua sur place. Je la reconnaissais. C'était la mère de Scorpius. Astoria Malefoy.

-Bonjour. Que puis-je pour vous ? Demanda-t-elle, poliment mais toujours avec cette froideur qui se dégageait d'elle.

Empoisonnante.

Je me raclai la gorge pour reprendre un peu contenance.

-Je voulais parler à Scorpius un moment, lâchai-je de la voix la plus ferme que je pouvais avoir.

Mrs Malefoy me détailla de la tête aux pieds, et je maudis mon allure face à la sienne, si distinguée. Ma queue de cheval ne devait pas être très seyante, et je m'étais habillée le plus simplement possible : un short en jean, un débardeur blanc et un cardigan rose. Elle, portait un tailleur vert sombre, sobre, accompagné d'un chemisier blanc, qui lui donnait un air de femmes d'affaires sûre d'elle, bien qu'elle ait toujours été une femme au foyer – oui mais une femme au foyer avec le nom de _Malefoy_, ce qui changeait la donne au final. J'avais les traits tirés et elle une mine impeccable, parfaitement maquillée, et on lui donnait dix ans de moins.

Face à elle, j'avais l'air d'une adolescente.

Avec une mère pareille, normal que Scorpius soit aussi beau gosse, argh.

-Il est là, je suis sa mère. Mais entrez, miss...

-Lily Potter.

Si il y avait eu un bruit de déflagration, ça ne m'aurait pas étonné le moins du monde. J'avais lâché une vraie bombe et j'avais réussi à déstabiliser la mère de Scorpius, si j'en juge à ses lèvres pincées et ses yeux plissés.

-Ah. Miss Potter. Suivez-moi.

Et je la suivis, la porte claquant derrière moi.

-Qui est-ce, Mère ? S'éleva la voix de Scorpius dans une des pièces adjacents au salon.

-Une de tes... _amie_s, Scorpius. Miss Potter.

Deux secondes plus tard, Scorpius apparut dans mon champ de vision, portant simplement un polo bleu ciel et un jean, et il était pieds nus, pas coiffé et pas rasé de près non plus. Contraste détonnant avec sa mère, très propre sur elle.

-Bonjour Lily, me lance Scorpius avec un sourire narquois. Je te présente ma mère, Astoria. Mère, voici Lily Potter.

Le visage de Mrs Malefoy se fendit d'un léger sourire et m'adressa un léger signe de tête. Sourire hypocrite, cela va sans dire, que je lui rendis avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

-Je vais vous laisser, ton père m'attend pour le déjeuner, annonça Astoria. Ravie de vous avoir rencontré, Miss Potter.

-Pareillement, Mrs Malefoy, je la saluai promptement.

Elle alla déposer un baiser sur la joue de son fils, qui leva les yeux au ciel, puis partit en récupérant son sac qui était déposé sur une commode dans le couloir d'entrée.

Sitôt sa mère partie, je me tournai vers Scorpius et lui adressai un regard le plus blasé possible. L'arrogant y répondit avec un sourire en coin avant de se passer une main assurée dans ses cheveux.

-Désolé si ma mère a été un _peu_ sèche, ce n'est pas la première fan de ta famille..., lâcha Scorpius avant de reprendre : Alors, je croyais que tu ne voulais plus _jamais_ me revoir, petit amour.

Le surnom me fit grincer des dents, et je ricanai. Si il pensait m'avoir comme ça, il se trompait. Il allait falloir un peu plus que ça pour me faire perdre mes moyens. Sa simple présence était déjà un bon début, je devais l'avouer ! Pathétique.

Et puis _petit_ amour m'avait toujours déplu. Comme si moi j'étais inférieure à ce qui devait être son _grand_ amour, Rosie.

Mais, si Rose avait dit vrai ? Si Scorpius Malefoy ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour nous..., pour moi ? Ou _avait_ ressenti. Alors, je me sentirais plus forte, plus sûre de moi. Plus courageuse pour le faire plier, flancher.

-Tu me dois quelques explications, Malefoy. Je veux _tout_ savoir !

Son sourire s'élargit, et ma rage s'amplifia. Tout comme la boule dans mon ventre, ... mon corps me hurlait d'aller plus près de lui, et cette lutte était la plus dure. Il était comme un putain d'aimant et je le maudis pour ça.

-Ah, je vois que tu as vu ta chère cousine, mais qu'elle n'a rien voulu te raconter. Ça ne m'étonne pas de Rose, elle a développé un certain goût pour le sadisme et les mystères.

-Vu qui elle a fréquenté ces dernières années, ça ne m'étonne pas.

Un rire s'échappa de sa gorge, et il s'approcha plus près. Dangereux. Attirant. Magnétique. Et je sentis bien malgré moi mon souffle devenir plus erratique mon corps me lâchait et ne m'écoutait plus. Il était tendu, tremblant, et plus Scorpius avançait vers moi, plus j'avais du mal à me retenir de ne pas foncer dans ses bras.

-Explique-moi maintenant... j'en ai marre de ne plus comprendre. Je pensais que tout ça ne concernait que _nous_, mais apparemment ça va beaucoup plus loin que ça.

Il stoppa net son avancée et fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Apparemment, cela gênait Monsieur que j'insiste sur ma lancée.

-Tu permets que je me... nous prépare le déjeuner en même temps ? C'est mon jour de congé, et je viens à peine de me lever. Je meurs de faim..., ajouta-t-il moqueur.

Foutu double sens de merde. Quel petit rat... Serpent serait plus approprié, c'est vrai.

Je ne répondis pas. A quoi bon de toute façon ? Il le ferait quand même. Il n'avait jamais pris compte de mes avis et ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il allait commencer.

Malefoy se dirigea vers sa cuisine, et je le suivis, m'installant au comptoir derrière lequel il commençait à s'affairer. Et je sentis brusquement une nausée m'envahir. C'était comme une scène de couple. Lui qui prépare le déjeuner et moi qui l'observe. Quand il se retourna vers moi un instant et me lança un clin d'oeil, je sus qu'il avait tout manigancé et qu'il connaissait mon trouble.

Puérilement -je dois l'avouer-, je lui tirai la langue et relançai mes questions.

-Prête à entendre toute la vérité, _Lily _? Prête à revoir tes idéaux et tes modèles ? Me demanda-t-il avec un ton jouissif.

Il aimait faire du mal aux gens, il aimait les voir souffrir, il aimait se délecter de cette mortelle attente. Connard de Malefoy. J'acquiesçai sans plus de commentaires, je voulais qu'il en vienne aux faits et ne pas me lancer dans un débat puéril et inutile avec lui.

-Déjà, il va falloir te situer. Nos parents avaient 23 ans, nous n'étions pas encore nés et ils étaient différents de ce que nous connaissons d'eux aujourd'hui. Cinq ans plus tôt, le mage noir Voldemort était mort, emportant avec lui la perte de plusieurs centaines, si ce n'est plus. Toute cette histoire a plus ou moins déchu les Malefoy, mais par chance, ma grand-mère a été celle qui a sauvé ton paternel. Tu le savais ça ?

Je ne répondis rien et le laissai continuer. Je pressentis une révélation qui serait très loin de me laisser de marbre,... j'avais l'intime conviction que ce qu'il allait me dire allait bouleverser mon monde. Encore une fois.

-Nous n'avons du coup pas été réellement touchés par les vendettas contre les familles de Sang Pur qui avaient loué allégeance à Voldemort, et mon père venait de se marier à ma mère, de deux ans plus jeune, et vierge de toute magie noire. Sa famille n'avait pas pris part à la guerre et c'était une bonne manière de se racheter aux yeux de la société sorcière. Et puis mes parents avaient de l'affection l'un pour l'autre, je dirais même que ça pouvait ressembler à de l'amour surtout venant de ma mère. Tu vois, tout semblait aller bien. Jeunes mariés, dans un monde qui retrouvait peu à peu la paix... Mais évidemment, rien de bien ne dure trop longtemps.

Il s'arrêta brusquement, et continua à préparer une salade pendant une minute, avant de reprendre sur un ton sarcastique :

-Il se trouve que mon père travaillait au Ministère au Département de la Justice Magique. Ironique, n'est-ce pas ? Et ta tante, Granger, travaillait sur les lois pour l'abolition de l'esclavage des elfes de maison. Ils se sont... comment dire ? _Trouvés._

Ma gorge se serra. Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont ils joignaient le nom des Malefoy à celui de Granger. _Trouvés, _ça impliquait trop de sous-entendus. Trop de non-dits...

-Et le couple Weasley-Granger battait de l'aile depuis un petit moment. Leurs plus proches amis s'occupaient surtout de leur petit à venir, Ginny Potter était enceinte de ton abruti de frère aîné, et eux, ... eux, ils s'étaient _perdus_.

Jamais je n'avais entendu parler de ça... Mon oncle et ma tante avaient toujours été heureux depuis leur premier baiser dans la Chambre des Secrets. Et ils l'étaient toujours ! Mensonges ! Mensonges, me hurlait mon esprits. Scorpius me manipulait encore... ça ne se pouvait pas !

-Tu imagines la suite ? L'humiliation de ma mère ? De ton oncle ? Des amis de la famille qui étaient au courant ? Tous les Weasley le savaient, les Potter, et évidemment, nous, les Malefoy. Un secret de polichinelle. Mon père avait _trahi_ ma mère avec une de ses anciennes ennemies, une Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il clamait détester depuis le premier jour, il l'avait trahie, autant que de corps que de coeur. Non, mais tu imagines ? Ils étaient même tombés _amoureux, _la belle affaire ! Si encore ils n'avaient fait que coucher ensemble.

Non, non, non... ce n'était pas vrai, impossible, non, non, jamais, jamais...

-J'ai vu ma mère chaque jour sombrer un peu plus depuis que j'ai été en âge de comprendre ce qui se passait autour de moi. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, un jour ils ont arrêtés de se voir, ta tante et mon père, et la vie a repris son cours habituel. Mais la trahison, l'adultère restait là, on ne peut pas changer le passé et tu le sais mieux que personne. Je suis né, bien, pas de divorce, bien. Mais il n'y avait plus d'amour, plus de chaleur, j'ai grandi dans un univers rempli d'hypocrisie, alors que j'aurais pu avoir une autre vie ! Ma mère aurait pu avoir une autre vie ! Depuis ma naissance, et sûrement avant, elle carbure aux médicaments et aux visites mensuelles chez un psychomage. Et tout ça, c'est de la faute de votre famille, de _ta _famille. Ils nous ont détruits.

C'était pour ça, sa vengeance... Lui avoir volé l'enfance chaleureuse qu'il méritait. Qui l'attendait. La génération qui me précédait la lui avait prise, sans le vouloir, sans le désirer.

-Et tout le monde a décidé de ne pas en parler. Alors que peut-être, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Weasley avaient continués à se voir pendant encore quelques mois, quelques années, ça personne n'en sait sûrement rien à part les deux concernés. A moins qu'ils n'aient déclarés que ce n'était qu'une erreur, qu'une passade, et qu'ils aient coupés les ponts.

J'avais la nausée.

C'était trop d'informations à la fois, et le choc de savoir que ma tante Hermione avait entretenu une relation amoureuse avec Drago Malefoy, le père de Scorpius, alors qu'elle était sensée filer le parfait amour avec Oncle Ron, me révulsait encore. L'image du couple presque parfait qu'ils formaient s'était craquelée en milles morceaux...

... Et Merlin, la mère de Scorpius s'en était rendue malade... _malade d'amour_, malade de chagrin, malade de mensonges, malade de trahisons, malade de faux-semblants. Elle avait été la femme bafouée, celle à qui on ne faisait que mentir, que tromper.

Astoria avait été dans la même situation que Rose Weasley. Mais elle était restée, elle. Jusqu'au bout. Elle avait été sa femme pour le meilleur et pour le pire, surtout pour le _pire_. Elle avait eu un enfant avec lui, elle avait supporté sa vue, avait partagé à nouveau son lit, alors qu'il pensait peut-être à une autre, qu'il imaginait une autre quand il lui faisait l'amour. Elle n'avait été qu'un substitut pour l'homme à qui elle avait lié sa vie pour toujours...

Le pire, c'était de savoir. Et d'imaginer ensuite. De vivre avec ça, tout le temps.

-Rose a ressenti ce que ma mère a ressenti. Une façon comme une autre de faire payer aux Weasley cet affront. Et toi, tu étais un peu la cerise sur le gâteau. Un _bonus_.

Mes jambes étaient à deux doigts de se dérober. Les mots font bien plus mal que les coups, c'est bien connu. Et Scorpius savait bien ce qu'il faisait, il savait où viser, et il y prenait plaisir, ce salaud.

Sentiments pour nous, tu disais Rose ? Belle illusion !

La seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé, c'était sa mère. La seule femme pour qui il avait tout fait, c'était elle, sa mère. La seule femme qu'il aurait protégé jusqu'à la mort, c'était Astoria Malefoy, sa génitrice.

-Tu m'as aimée Scorpius, je tentai faiblement. Tu avais des sentiments pour moi, pour _Rose _et moi !

Je n'arrivai plus à lui tenir tête, il avait porté trop de coups fatals, il avait été trop cruel et je ne m'y étais pas attendue.

Scorpius ricana et porta rapidement un bout de salade à sa bouche avant de contourner le comptoir et de venir prendre mes mains entre ses doigts. Ses doigts chauds, si brûlants...

-La seule chose que j'ai pu ressentir un jour pour vous, c'est du désir, de la pitié également, de la jalousie pour avoir eu l'enfance que je n'ai jamais eu, mais ô grand jamais, des sentiments... Peut-être quelques fois de l'attendrissement, je dois avouer, murmura Scorpius. Vous étiez tellement belles à m'aimer... Mais, je suis désolé, toutes les deux vous n'avez été que des outils. Et c'est mieux pour toi que tu continues à me haïr.

Je pris une profonde inspiration, mais elle resta à moitié bloquée dans ma gorge. Douloureuse. Merde, ce mec était un vrai poison pour moi, et dès que j'étais à ses côtés, il me brûlait de partout, il me dominait, et ça me mettait en rage. En nage...

-Rose m'a partiellement pardonné. En même temps, c'est sa mère sans le vouloir qui a commencé cette histoire, et je ne doute pas que comme moi, Rose a été conçue pour essayer de renforcer le couple de Ron et Hermione Weasley. Pas pour leur désir d'avoir un enfant, non, juste une réparation, un peu sommaire j'imagine. Et puis, partager la vie de quelqu'un pendant tant d'années, d'accord, j'ai eu peut-être un semblant d'amour, d'affection, pour Rosie. La comédie aurait été trop épuisante à jouer, même pour quelqu'un comme moi.

Ah. Bien. Il avait aimé Rose, et moi je n'avais été qu'un _putain_ de bonus.

-Mais va te faire foutre Malefoy !

Les mots avaient fusé de ma bouche sans que je ne puisse les retenir. J'étais animée d'une nouvelle force : je réalisai que je n'avais été qu'un supplément, que je n'avais été qu'un à-côté, que je n'avais pas _compté _pour lui, même pas un peu.

-Pour qui tu t'es pris ? Nous étions innocentes, _j'_étais innocente ! Est-ce que c'était notre faute si ton père a pas été capable de contrôler ses saletés d'hormones et les sentiments qui ont pu les suivre ?! Est ce que c'était notre faute si ma tante a été une faible petite midinette face à Drago Malefoy ?! Tu nous as détruites à cause d'une histoire qui ne nous concernait pas, tu as agi comme un stupide enfant gâté qui juge tout le monde responsable de son malheur ! Et notre malheur à nous, sale petit égoïste, il ne comptait pas ?

Il eut un sourire amusé que j'eus envie de lacérer mille fois... Mais il ne répondit pas, se contentant de me fixer. Narquois. Satisfait.

-Va mourir Malefoy, je conclus fermement avant de prendre mon sac et de prendre la porte.

Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne m'en rendis compte, et ma respiration était sifflante. Je les essuyai d'un geste rageur et repris contenance. Ce qui me prit au final dix bonnes minutes.

Voilà. J'avais tout su. J'avais tout compris, et je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. La page était finie, le livre était terminé. Je pouvais apposer le mot "fin" à toute cette mascarade, et repartir sur un autre pied. Je ne révélerais rien, je n'irais voir personne de ma famille pour leur expliquer, ma Tante Hermione s'en chargerait sûrement, et moi, je ne voulais plus m'apitoyer sur toute cette sordide histoire.

Il m'avait fait souffrir, il m'avait presque détruite, réduite à néant, et je trouvai ça ridicule et pathétique. Comment j'avais pu m'enfoncer aussi bas pour lui, pour ses beaux yeux ? L'amour c'était pour les enfants, les adultes savaient faire la part des choses.

Et Merlin merci, en sortant de son appartement, j'avais enfin le sentiment d'être devenue adulte.

J'eus une pensée pour Rose, qui allait enfin faire face à sa mère et pouvoir lui lancer ses quatre vérités au visage, j'eus une pensée pour Hugo qui allait devoir gérer la crise familiale, tout altruiste qu'il était, j'eus une pensée pour mon frère Albus, qui allait voir son monde s'écrouler également, ses repères flancher, et j'eus une pensée pour Scorpius Malefoy en sortant de son immeuble, lui souhaitant de souffrir un jour comme nous avions souffert par sa faute.

Et un sourire fleurit sur mes lèvres abîmées à force de me les mordre.

_Adieu Malefoy. _

* * *

><p>Ça y est, c'est fini.<p>

Après un peu plus d'un an, je peux mettre un _complete_ sur cette fiction. _**ENORME**_ merci à ceux qui ont reviewé (ou/et mis en alerts/favoris). Un merci **partiel** à ceux qui ont suivi, mis en alerts, ou mis en favoris, mais sans pour autant donner leur avis (shame on you !:D).

Enfin bref, gros gros bisous, et à la prochaine !


End file.
